


Everybody's watching her (but she's looking at you)

by thenightisours



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Katara, Ember Island (Avatar), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves katara, F/M, Five Years Later, Fluff, Humor, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Momtara, Mutual Pining, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Post-War, Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Unresolved Tension, Violence, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, nothing too serious tho, who wouldn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightisours/pseuds/thenightisours
Summary: Of course Zuko had jumped in front of the lightning. He had to make sure Katara didn't get hurt. He cared for her too much.She will be the death of him, but not before she dies herself. The Lozuls have one target, and they will stop at nothing to get her. What was supposed to be a nice vacation as an excuse for Zuko to tell her he loves her, turns out to be a mission of survival.or, five years after the war, Zuko wants to tell Katara he loves her, but there is a rebel group causing chaos.(Kataang kiss at the end of the series never happened. Not as serious as it sounds, it's kinda funny if i do say so myself. The summary kind of sucks, but please just try it :) )
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. I looked down at the turtleducks, but found nothing but water.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fanfiction and I really don’t knowH what exactly I'm doing. i’m also very young (will not say but i am around the age of the age limit on ao3) so i’m not the best writer out there. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please don’t be mean i’m trying my best. I will try to update every few days, but since this is the first chapter, i’m just going to wait and see if this goes anywhere before i post another chapter. ok enough with me talking, here is the chapter. ALSO I’ve come to the conclusion that this is just me having a good time and not really making this a serious thing. The characters may or may not be slightly OOC, but this is just for me that I happen to be publishing. Although, it is nice to know that there are actually people out there who like the things that are similar to the type of vibe that this story has. I will probably be editing this first chapter before I go on with the next, if my writing ever gets better. I am still in the ninth grade, however, so please don’t expect a perfect write. This is also just a story that i'm not too serious about. of course i will update, it's just that no one should expect anything other than what i'm giving. Anyways, I don’t know if anyone even reads these things, so I’m just gonna get started. :) This chapter is in ZUKOS POV ONLY (also sorry for any errors in my writing)

It had been _five_ god damn years.

The last time I had seen Katara was a few days after the coronation, when the gaang took a trip to the Jasmine Dragon shortly afterwards. Once that was over, everyone went their separate ways.

Toph went to Yu Dao to start her earth bending academy. I was always impressed with her. She was always the little sister I never had. Aang took appa and traveled around the world. He went to every single city in each nation helping others and doing his Guru Goody-Goody Avatar things. Oddly enough, Katara did not go with him. I thought she would travel the world with him having as many flying airbending babies he wanted.(Not the I am complaining) Sokka, Suki, and Katara all went back to the Southern Water Tribe. The siblings went back to help rebuild, and Suki went just for the sake of being with Sokka. About a year later, they got married. There don't have any kids or any expecting kids since the last time I spoke with them, but they seem to be alright. About a month after the war, Mai and I came to a conclusion that we weren’t meant for each other, like it was just a silly childhood crush that had it's time pass, and that was fine by me. I obviously cared about her, like everyone else on Team Avatar, but I never _really_ loved her. I think she felt the same way, because I later found out that she got with Ty Lee. I’m truly happy for her.

The Gaang would come and visit me every nine months. They even had designated rooms in the palace (and still do), right down the hall from mine. We would drink, laugh, talk, and do whatever it is that we wanted to do. Well, maybe not _all_ the time. I was still Fire Lord and the world was still letting used to having the Fire Nation not be the bad guys. But when we did meet up, we all had a fun time.

Well, everyone but Katara.

Since she left The Jasmine Dragon after the coronation, she’s been staying in the Southern Water Tribe helping rebuild. At first, he wasn’t exactly phased by it. Of course he missed her, like he did the others. We would always send letters to each other, telling one another what was going on in their lives. Her letters would be the first ones I read and the first one to be sent out. By the second year of my time as Fire Lord though, I was beginning to truly miss her.

Now, everyone loves Katara. Who wouldn’t? You would be blind to not see her beauty anywhere she went. Even Toph knows that! She is such a kind soul that will help anyone, but she is also fierce and will bloodbend you back to when the Air Nomads were alive. During my second year of being Fire Lord, Katara had still not visited me once. She said in her letters that she truly wanted to come, but couldn’t, for there were too many responsibilities back in my Southern Water Tribe, helping rebuild, teaching younger waterbending students, and other chores that I thought weren't _that_ important to make her stay away from me. I was starting to miss having her with me. I missed seeing her face laughing at something stupid Sokka would do. I missed seeing her try to hold back a laugh when someone fell, then would help them and make sure they were ok. I missed having her just _there_.

It was then I realized that I was falling for her.

I tried to reason with myself. I hadn’t seen her in _two years_ for Agni's sake! I tried to tell myself that I just missed the gaang being complete again. I _didn’t_ miss her presence. I _most certainly_ didn’t miss the way she looked when she was laughing. And I _definitely_ didn’t miss the way she smiled, especially when it was directed at me-

I knew I was _fucked_.

Once I came to that realization, I tried to get her to visit with the rest of the gaang. I sent _very_ nice and expensive gifts to her on birthday and for each Solstice. She would continue to write to me with very detailed descriptions of her life. I loved reading her talk about these things with such admirations, but it would have been better if I could _hear_ them.

During my third year as Fire Lord, almost everyone in the palace was practically begging me to find a wife and produce an heir. They suggested that I find some nobleman's daughter to complete the task, but why would I do that? These women only see me as a one way ticket to never having to pay for anything again. They just want the money and the title. They want to have the pride in being the one that is married to The Fire Lord, not the pride in marrying _Zuko._

I, however, wanted more than that. I wanted someone who loves me the way that I am. Someone who would love me unconditionally for the rest of my life. I want someone who will not be afraid to tell me they love me. Someone who isn’t afraid to speak their mind. Someone who is fierce, with fire in their eyes like a true Fire Lady. Someone who will be a positive influence on her nation. Someone who will also be caring and beautiful and a right fit to raise my children.

I wanted _her_ as my wife, but she would never show up! I really was _this close_ to just sailing to the Southern Water Tribe, getting on my knees, and begging her to marry me.

That, though, was not acceptable.

I found two new personal guards. They came with me wherever I went. Haru and Jet. Though Haru will never be as good as Toph, he is definitely second place when it comes to earthbending. With Jet, we came to an agreement that he was just having a bad time back in Ba Sing Se. I couldn’t blame him, really. Everyone was somewhat inflicted by the war. Though they might not be firebenders, they are top in the sparring matches with every other guard and solider in the palace. So, they are now my most trusted men, and my best friends. The gaang had even liked them too. But not after some hesitancy with Jet, but I never knew the cause.

It was then, during my third year of being Fire Lord, when Katara stopped responding to my letters.

My first thought was that she didn’t like me anymore. I tried to think back to every letter I sent and what I had said in them. Maybe I offended her? My second thought was that she was in trouble. I immediately sent a letter to Sokka to check up and see what was going on, but the only reply I got was “I’ll explain soon”

The next time the gaang visited, Sokka informed everyone that Katara was now somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Chief Hakoda was suggesting that she become betrothed to some guy from the Northern Water Tribe. At that, Katara snapped, packed her bags, and moved to someplace in the Earth Kingdom. However, no one but Toph knows where. The fact that Katara was not getting married almost made me so happy that I could forget the fact that no one knew where she was.

Almost.

Toph said that she knew what village she lived in, but refused to tell anyone of her whereabouts. I was pissed. Why would Katara run from us? She could have asked me to stay in the palace for a few months. 

_For forever_ , but I pushed that thought away.

My fourth year of being Fire Lord, I was informed of the Lozuls. The Lozuls are a rebel group, established in Ba Sing Se, of people who want Azula to become Fire Lord. They have also been around for a year. Their leader is a guy named Taranon. He is a relatively young firebender, maybe a few years older than me. How could I not have heard of them until now? They were originally wanting Ozai to come back and take the throne, but changed their mind for whatever sick and twisted reason. Why can’t people see all the good that I’ve been trying to do for them? What have I done wrong that my sister or father would have done right? Unless they wanted the whole world to _burn in flames_ , then I'd say that I'm doing a good job!

The Lozuls also have a strong disliking to Team Avatar. Mostly of Me, Aang, and Katara. I kind of figured out why the second I was told of this. They didn't like Aang for defeating my father. They didn't like me for fighting Azula, and they definitely didn't like Katara, for she was the one that took out the one option of a Fire Lord. I knew that me and Aang could handle ourselves, but I was so, _so_ worried about Katara. She had not been here in almost five years. She has no idea about the Lozuls. She could be walking around unarmed thinking everything is fine when she could get killed! 

Oh _why_ won't Toph tell me where she is? 

I started to panic. I sent out letters to everyone in the Gaang, and a letter to Katara that is being sent through Toph. She told me not to worry, that Katara was in safe hands. Whose hands those were, I had no clue. (I would prefer if she were safe in _my_ hands, though). Everyone assured me that this was nothing to worry about. I’m just overreacting. Maybe they're right. I’ll get over. Nothing bad will happen to us.

-

Last week was the 5 anniversary celebrating my role as Fire Lord. Five years since me and my friends defeated the 100 year war.

But five _god damn_ years since I’d last seen her.

I decided enough was enough. I need to see her. I can’t keep living like- like whatever _this_ was. Why do I keep hiding my feelings like there would be a big consequence for having them? I can't control them, but I am glad that they picked her.

I need to tell her how I feel about her. Why haven’t maned up and done it sooner? Spirits help me, I am the Fire Lord! I am one of the most powerful benders alive right now and I can't bring myself to tell the women that I care deeply about how I feel about her! Why haven't I done this earlier? What was stopping me then? What was stopping me now?

Rejection. _That_ is what’s stopping me.

However, I’ve been told to live in the moment, so as of right now, rejection is not what is floating through my mind.

I’m sitting here writing letters to the Gaang.(I have a study room just down the hall from here, but I have a small desk in my antechamber for my late night paperwork.) For ruling this nation for five years now, I have been given a month to take a vacation on Ember Island. It has been about 9 months since we have last gathered together, so, as I rightfully should, I am inviting the Gaang.

Including Katara.

Obviously Katara.

At first, I wasn't too sure on going on a vacation. There is a group of benders out there trying to chop of mine and my friends' heads. I don't know if I should do this or not. However, us going to Ember Island would ensure that everyone I care about is safe and if there is any real danger, all of us could take them down together. 

As I’m sealing the invitation letters, I get a knock at the door.

“Enter!” I yelled, just enough so they could hear me. The door pushed open and Jet and Haru walked in.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Haru said, his usual emotionless face now somewhat content, not having to put on a mask because there weren't any other guards here. “would you like anything more of us before we retire for the night?”

I sealed up the last letter, which happens to be Katara's. I made sure that the ribbon holding the letter in place was made into a perfectly shaped bow before addressing them. I was still sitting at my desk when I responded.

“Yes, just one more thing. Could you make sure that these letters get sent off to our friends immediately. Make sure that Toph's letter and Katara's letter are together and that will be all.” Usually, I would speak with formality, but these guys are my friends. Jet came over and took the letters in his hand, holding them with care so that they would not break. He paused to look at the letter with Katara's name written on it.

“Zuko, when was the last time you've actually seen Katara?” Jet asked. This is the first time Jet has actually ever spoken to me about Katara that wasn't about her time rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe. I looked over to Haru, still standing by the door to the antechamber, to also see him looking rather interested in this conversation.

“I haven’t seen her since right after my coronation.” I replied in a somber tone. I didn't want to have this conversation right now. I didn't want to be reminded of all the time wasted. I did find their questioning to be a bit suspicious. They have both been working as my personal guards for a while now. They should know that if I see Katara, they see Katara. Haru walked over to my desk.

“Do you happen to know when she… uh… I don’t know.. will come and visit?” Haru asked. I froze. I knew that tone. That was the same way Aang used to talk to me when we were at the Western Air Temple, asking for advice on how to "woo" Katara. I looked up at Haru to see a slight blush appearing on his darker skin. He was also rubbing the back of his neck. If I didn’t know any better, I would think Haru might li-

“Yeah, do you know?” Jet asked, interrupting my thoughts. “I would _love_ to catch up with her.” I could see a small smirk forming on his lips. I didn't like where this was going. 

“I-uh… no. I’m hoping that this letter that I’m sending her will make her show up.” I stated. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I _really_ hope she shows up.

Haru let out a sigh, out of exhaustion or relief, I couldn’t tell.

“Oh! Uh...yeah. Ok. That’s good. I-uh… would really like to see her again. I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve really talked to her.” _Tell me about it._

I stood up from my seat. I could hear my bed calling to me, telling me all the good dreams that I am going to have. Dreams about Katara. Dreams of me finally seeing her. Dreams of us being together. Dreams of us living happily ever after. I have to say, I am a sucker for a good cliché. 

I really hope that she agrees to go to Ember Island with us. She can see Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, _me_. She would also get to see Haru and Jet sulk around watching us relax while they are working for me. They wouldn’t have to, really. There would be other servants in the house taking care of us already. _Wait_.

“Would you two be interested in taking a month off to go to Ember Island with me and the Gaang?” I asked the two boys. Well, I shouldn’t say boys. All three of us are the whopping age of 21. However, I am the tallest, being six feet tall. Haru and Jet are tied up at 5’11 and three quarters. Though, I do think that Jet is taller than Haru just by _this much…_

The two guards looked at each other. I knew that there was a possibility that they might say no. No doubt that a month in literal paradise sounded like a good time, but it had been a long time since they got leave to go see their families.

“Look, Zuko,” Jet started. “We would love to go, but we really need a break. Don’t get us wrong, we love following you around like little turtleducks and their mothers, but we would still be at work. Watching everyone relax is something I don't look forward to, knowing that I won't be doing that.” I looked over to Haru to see him nodding his head.

“That’s just the thing. You two are on vacation as well. You won’t have to listen to me or do anything formally. The only thing you would need to do is beat up any rebel that threatens to hurt us, but then you will be in complete control of what you will do. The whole gaang will be there...” They looked as if they might be considering it. There was one thing that I hoped would make them come, but I don’t want to know what their reaction is.

You know what, fuck it.

“You’ll get to see Katara aga-”

“Deal” And with that, they both turned around and left the room, going to do whatever they did once they were bid goodnight.

Their reaction kind of bothered me. No. I lied. It _did_ bother me. They were so hesitant about not coming and then all of a sudden when Katara is there, they agree! They literally act how I would if I were in their situation. Drop everything I was thinking about just to see Katara, because I just like her so much!

Wait.

_Shit_.

Ugh! I’m such an idiot! How could I have not realized it sooner? Of course they like Katara! Who wouldn’t? I mean I kind of had my suspicions. I saw the “Jet and Katara” scene during that stupid play before the comet. I’m not blind… no offense to Toph. I also remember the time where Katara brought out a picture of my father on Ember Island also before the comet. Katara said she had a surprise, and Toph thought that she had a secret thing with Haru! It would take something _huge_ for Toph to say that, because we all know Toph _hates_ being wrong.

This is bad.

Oh sweet _Agni_ this is bad.

Actually, no it’s not. They have no control over Katara. She has her own mind and can make her own decisions. Good. Good. Everything is fine.

I walked over to my bathroom. My first three years of being Fire Lord, I had servants that would find my clothes, start my bath water, and other simple tasks. I called them off when I realized that I could do this perfectly fine myself. They were ready at my beckon call, so that was a plus side. I took a quick bath, changed into my night robes, and hopped into bed. I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep, but found that I could not do it.

There are so many things flying around my mind right now, as if they were riding on Appa drunk on cactus juice. Have the letters been sent out yet? Is Jet just going to put them aside for it to be handled tomorrow? Why has it taken me this long to ask her to visit? Would she even show up? Would she even _respond?_ I sighed and opened my eyes. I needed something to distract me. So, I went to the one place in the palace that always seemed to calm me down.

-

I took a seat right under the tree. I had to sneak down into the kitchen to get a loaf a bread though, but that wasn’t a problem.

I looked over my mother's garden. I made sure that this place was nice and clean as soon as I became Fire Lord. I broke off a piece of bread and threw it into the pond. Not even a minute after, a turtleduck came by with two of her little turtle ducklings. I smiled, knowing that at least _one_ of us wasn't lonely. After I had thrown all the bread into the water, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I inhaled the scent of the pond, and, like always, my thoughts went back to Katara.

Though this pond did not smell like her, I thought about what her scent was like. She smelled of a mixture of the ocean, fire lilies, and a hint of something sweet. I have not figured it out yet, but if I see her again, I will. No not if, _when_ I see her again. I will see her again even if I have to kill anyone who stands in my way....Agni, I sound like as crazy as Azula. 

I opened my eyes, trying to find something to take my mind off of Katara. _Spirits_ , that was the reason I came out here in the first place! I looked down at the turtleducks, but found nothing but water.

_Water_.

I looked away, trying to find something. I saw something moving in my peripheral vision. I turned and I caught a glimpse of the fire lilies dance-

_Fire lilies_

Dammit.

I threw my head back and fell to the ground. I looked up at the stars, they reminded me of the spark that was everlasting in her eyes. Ugh. I then felt my gaze moving to the biggest source in the sky, lighting up everything in its path. The big, and shining moon that taught her everything she knows about waterbending. I always loved watching Katara waterbend. The way she moved gracefully. The way she could turn that grace into such a gorgeous burning rage. The way the water would drip off her body, touching places that I only dreamed of touchi-

I give up.

I headed towards my room, just willing to fall asleep. I curled up in bed. It still didn’t do the trick. Thinking fast, I walked over to one of the closets in the antechamber. I took out a body sized pillow. I walked back to my bed, layed down with the pillow in my arms, and relaxed. I wrapped my legs around the pillow. I tucked the pillow under my chin. As psychotic as it sounds, I pretended that it was her. (And _maybe_ this wasn’t the first time I’ve done it)

That night, I dreamed of the stars. I dreamed of the ocean. I dreamed of everything good in my life that had happened after my mom. I dreamed of her. I dreamed of her lying right next to me. Right in my arms.

When I woke up, I was facing the edge of the bed. I rolled over, trying to reach Katara so I could hold her again. I felt nothing. I snapped my eyes open, coming to a common realization. She wasn’t here with me like I wanted her to be. I closed my eyes again, I could feel the sun’s pull indicating another hour of sleep, and dreamed of the stars and the ocean, for there, I could feel at home.

\- 

After finishing my daily meditation, I heard another knock at the door. When I gave the person permission to enter, I was delighted to be greeted by two familiar faces. 

"The letters have been sent to everyone just this morning on our fastest messenger hawks, your _highness_." Jet stated. I rolled my eyes. Only fools would dare to use any hint of sarcasm on my name or title, but I knew that these men meant no harm. I tried to hide the excitement in my voice as I squeaked out a response. 

"Thank you. Both of you. Now if you will excuse me, I will be going into my training room. You two are welcome to join me, but only if you can handle getting your ass burned." I retorted. A small flame sparked in both of their eyes. 

"You're on, Zuko."

-

Two weeks later, I found myself sitting at the foot of my bed meditating. I was almost done when I heard a knock at the door. 

"Enter." I replied 

My royal messenger popped his head into the room. He bowed down to the floor. As he rose up, I saw him holding some letter. I noticed something different though. Usually I would receive letter from Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph. Today, however, there happen to be _five_ letters. As I inspected the letters even more, I saw a familiar ribbon. 

_Katara_

_"_ Lord Zuko, I have letters sent to you from-" 

"Thank you. You are now dismissed." I said, interrupting him. I didn't care for what he had to say. Katara had written to me after so long! 

I walked over to him and grabbed the letters as carefully as possible. I stood there and waited for him to leave. As soon as I saw the door come to a complete shut, I ran back to my bed and jumped on it. Laying down on my stomach, I grabbed the letter with a blue ribbon that I would never thought I would be affected from. I opened it, nervous for her answer as if I were still twelve years old. I read the contents of the letter. 

_Zuko,_

_I would like to apologize for not responding to your letters or giving you any updates of where I am and how I am doing. I have read all your previous letters sent to me. I am so sorry for making you worried. I am perfectly fine. I have had a rough few years though, Zuko. There has been so much pain that I've gone through when I wasn't responding to you. I have actually been living with Uncle Iroh for the past year, recovering with him. He told me to tell you that he misses you. There is too much to explain over this letter, so I will tell you when I see you._

_That is another reason why I am writing you this letter. I am happy to tell you that I will be attending the vacation to Ember Island with you guys. I really need a break from the hospital. I miss all of you guys so much and I can't wait to see you all. Especially you, Zuko. I miss our conversations and I can't wait to finally get to hug you after so long. I've missed you for too long._

_I can't wait to see you all and I can't wait for this to be the best vacation of my life. See you soon!_

_With love, yours,_

_-Katara_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Katara was going to see me again! I get to see her! Oh Agni it's been too long. But she's been staying with Uncle for the past year? He is the only one that knows of my feelings for Katara. What happened that he couldn't even tell me she was staying with him? I will yell at him later for it though. Right now, I'm all for Katara. 

I ran out of my room, turning the hall to find two certain guards. Servants and soldiers were looking at me as if I were crazy, but I was not concerned about them. As I ran down the corridor, the two people I wanted to see came from around the corner. They looked at me with confused expressions. I held up the letter in their faces. 

"Katara's coming!"


	2. Hold it right there Sugar Queen. Who is this man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang arrives to Ember Island, finally seeing Katara. Zuko is practically dying to talk to her after dinner, but soon they find out that Katara did not arrive to Ember Island alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is another chapter! This chapter might be a little short, but hopefully the other chapters following this aren't going to be as short. I'm trying to have my chapters be at least 4 thousand words for you guys. I am also hoping to post a new chapter every 2-4 days. This might change over time, but as of right now, that is how things will work. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Hey Fire Lord, you coming or what?”

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I looked up to see Haru standing in the threshold of my door, waiting for me to come out of my chambers to aboard the ship.

Today was _the_ day! The day I get to see _her_ again! 

“Yeah I’ll be there, just give me one second.” I replied. Haru nodded and walked out to the room, probably heading back to the ship. 

Today was the day that I would get to see Katara after _five whole years._ I walked around my whole chamber, checking to see if I had forgotten any little thing. I asked my servants to pack every single piece of clothing that I had, for I could not show up to an event wishing I had one outfit, but finding I didn't have it! My closets were cleared out of any clothing, making it seem like I was leaving the Fire Nation for good. 

I walked over to my drawers. There was  _ one  _ thing that had not been packed up yet. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a necklace and a ring.

A  _ betrothal  _ necklace. 

It had been made three months back. I had made it before even knowing of our trip to Ember Island. I had just kept it here, hoping I would have a chance to finally take it out.

The ribbon was blood red, the finest I could find. It was very lightweight and easy to wear. It matched the typical Fire Nation color, making the necklace look like it belonged there. The stone, however, I was the most proud of. I had some of my men go down to the place that started everything. 

The crystal catacombs. 

When I was alone with Katara five years ago, at first, I wanted to kill myself for being trapped in the same room as a  _ peasant _ . I can't even _believe_ I ever disrespected her by calling her that! Once we got passed the whole enemy thing though, I quickly learned more about her. 

For starters, when she wasn’t wearing her usual scowl towards me, she was definitely one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen in my entire life, and I've seen some very pretty people. She put all our odds aside and was willing to talk to me like a _normal human being._ I don't remember the last time someone talked to me like that. Everyone would always talk to me as if I were some wild animal that would kill anything that made me mad. 

Of course, she had looked at my scar. It’s kind of hard to miss it, and I didn't blame her. When she looked at my scar, however, I did not see pity. I did not see a sad look on her face, like one would look at a puppy that had just been hurt. No, I saw curiosity. I saw sympathy. I saw  _ concern _ . No one except for my uncle and my mom had ever been concerned for  _ me.  _

When she offered to heal my scar, she did something no one else even  _ dared  _ to do. She  _ touched  _ it. She did it so gently and with no fear that I let her. What was scary is that I felt  _ safe.  _ No one has ever touched my scar, I wouldn’t let them, but with her soft and gentle hands, I felt safe, cared for, and  _ wanted _ . 

I felt my eyes close when she touched it, wanted to imbed the feeling of her smooth hands in my mind for as long as possible. I remember wondering how those hands soft hands would feel against my own coarse ones. I was vulnerable, with my eyes closed and mind free. I felt her thumb go against the corner of my mouth, I swore that I felt  _ something  _ go off in my stomach, rising up my body, warming my cheeks. 

When I betrayed her and fought against her with my sister, I thought that I would think nothing of that moment. I didn’t know how wrong I was. Everyday back at the palace, I wanted to feel what she made me feel. Safe. Cared for. Wanted. I was longing to be in her presence again, if only for a second, just to feel at peace with everything in the world, for _she_ could do that for me. 

I constantly compared her to Mai. I tried not to, for they were two different people, but I just couldn't help myself. When I would talk about my feelings with Mai, she would dismiss them, claiming that she didn't ask to hear them. For some reason, I felt that there was _someone_ else that would listen to me and my feelings. I would fall asleep with Mai next to me, but when I closed my eyes, I didn't see dull, gold eyes. No, I saw piercing blue eyes.

When I went to them to ask for a second chance at The Western Air Temple, and when she turned down any pleads for forgiveness, I’ve never felt so sure in my life the betraying her was the worse decision of my life. Although she said she’d forgiven me after the journey to confront her mother's killer, I still feel like she will never fully trust me again. 

The thought makes my heart ache. 

I pushed those thoughts away and looked at the stone attached to the necklace. My men were able to find crystal that were blue deeper in the catacombs opposed to the typical green crystal seen in the rest of the catacombs. It was carved in a wave that turned into a flame, conjoining our two elements. Fire and water. Never fully getting rid of each other. Forever opposing the other. Opposites attract uncle had told me. 

_ You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun.  _

The stone looked perfect, and I wanted more than nothing to see it placed on her neck.

The ring was made of gold, with a blue stone in the shape of a flame. It matched perfectly with the necklace. 

I was debating on whether or not I should bring these on this trip. I wanted to woo myself into her heart so much that she was willing to marry me by the end of the trip. 

It sounded like a good idea, but I thought better of it. Katara needs someone confident. By bringing the necklace, it shows that I am not confident that she will come to the Fire Nation with me when the trip is done. I carefully placed the necklace and ring back into the drawer, pushed the drawer back in it's place, and left my chamber, shutting the door behind me. 

-

When we arrived to Ember Island, I took a deep inhale of the air around me. It could smell the salt of the ocean. It reminded me of her.

Oh _spirits_ I'm going to see her again. I am going to be in her presence after so, _so_ long. 

Has she changed? Does she have different views of me? Does she not want to be friends with the Fire Lord? 

I pray that’s not the case 

As I stepped into the vacation house, there were already servants running left and right adding finishing touches to the main areas. I could see this moment in my mind, only with my father, my mother, and Azula. I quickly pushed the thought into the back of my mind, trying to force my brain to forget that moment lost in time. It was maybe around eleven in the morning. Everyone should be arriving around noon so that we are able to eat lunch together. 

_ I'm going to see her in one hour.  _

“Holy shit. I have to love being your personal guard, Zuko. Major benefits!” Jet said walking in behind me. “Where are the rooms?” 

“There are stairs over there. Your room will have your name written on a tag.” I said, pointing a little towards the left. 

I  _ might  _ have arranged the rooms so that Katara's would be right next to mine, but that fact was irrelevant at the moment. 

When all of our bags were moved to our rooms and we were all settled in, it was around twenty past eleven. Me, Haru, and Jet all went to the main room of the house to wait for our friends. Just as we get there, a loud shout made it's way through the house from outside. 

“Royal hothead, let us in!” 

Sokka and Suki. 

Before I could even make my way to the front, I saw them walk into the family room, approaching me with big smiles on their faces. 

Sokka and Suki haven’t changed much in the past five years. Sokka got a little taller, being maybe six feet tall. He had grown out his hair a little bit more, but still shaved the sides down and pulled everything into a “wolf tail”. Suki maybe grew an inch taller, had very slight curves, but kept her hair short, easy to deal with. 

“Zuko! My main man!” Sokka said. He walked over to give us all “man hugs” as he liked to call them. Everything else was too  _ feminine _ . Suki followed shortly after with nice pats on the back. 

“How are you guys?” Haru asked. 

“We’re good Haru, what about you guys?” Suki replied. 

Short conversation followed shortly afterwards. This consisted of catching up, talking a little bit about the future, Sokka complaining about how hungry he was, just normal small talk. I was obviously excited to see them, but I couldn't get Katara out of my god damn head. If they noticed my abnormal behavior, they didn't mention anything of it. 

From right above us, a large roar could be heard. We all looked up to see a giant beast hovering over us with two figures on top of it. 

Aang, Toph, and Appa. 

Appa landed right outside the house. The next thing I knew, I was practically tackled by Aang. He hasn’t changed one bit. Well, mentally that is. Aang had put on a lot more muscle and was more fit, just like the rest of us. He had grown a beard, kept his hair shaved, and was now at least six foot two. 

“Zuko! It’s good to see you after so long!” He said. His hands were wrapped around my neck, while mine were hesitantly wrapped around his back. 

“Hasn’t it only been nine months Aang?” I asked. 

“Nine months too long, Sparky.” A new voice came in. 

I let go of Aang to see Toph standing by the door, carrying just a light bag. Toph wasn’t exactly the type of person to actually  _ pack _ . Toph had grown to a height of five foot five. She kept her hair in her bun, out of the way. Although the wasn’t known for her just for her body, I’m pretty sure that she mad the most muscle than anyone of us. She could probably beat anyone in an arm wrestle. 

Toph came over to punch me in the shoulder before moving on to greet Sokka and Suki. I glared at her, though it did nothing to the matter, for she couldn't see me. 

We all walked over to the dining room table, but we didn’t sit down yet. We kind of just hovered there, waiting for Katara. There were name plates on every seat of the table made to fit eight. I was at the head of the table. To my left was Toph, next to her was Aang, and next to him was Jet. To my right was Sokka, next to him was Suki, and next to her was Haru. Katara was at the other end of the table, though I would have argued that she sit right next to me. 

Toph came over to me with a giant smirk on her face. 

"You excited to see Sweetness, aren't ya?" She said. I knew that she could feel my heartbeat, so I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was anticipating to see her. 

"Is it that obvious?" I said. My eyes were fixed on the door to the room, I was waiting for the doors to open so I could see Katara walk in. 

Toph nodded. "You aren't the only one, sparky." She said. I looked over at her to try to understand what she was talking about. I saw her nod her head in towards the right of her. I looked in that direction to see Jet and Haru. I noticed that they were constantly moving. They seemed to be kind of _nervous_. A part of me was saying that they just hadn't seen her in a while. Another part of me, though, was telling my that they liked Katara, as I had already figured out. Agni, they _liked_ Katara and they were going to be spending _a month_ with her in the same house as her. 

As we were all getting anxious and hungry, one of my servants, Minn walked in. 

“Fire Lord Zuko, Master Katara has arrived. She is now settling in with her bags and-” 

“Thank you Minn, you are dismissed.”

She bowed and quickly left the room. 

I couldn’t believe it. Katara was _here_. It had been so long. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I was sure that everyone in the room could hear it. If they did, they didn’t show it. However, I could not stop Toph from feeling it. 

“Damn you guys. I didn’t know how many of you really missed Katara.” She said. I could see a small smirk forming over her lips. I was about to make a small retort when the doors opened. 

There she was, and if I said that she wasn’t the most beautiful thing that his eyes had ever seen, I would be lying so hard that it should have been a crime. 

She had her hair fully down, parted in the middle. It came down to her waist in long, thick waves. She was now a height of five foot seven, nearly a foot taller than the last time I had seen her. She was wearing a red silk Fire Nation dress that hugged her form in all the right places that showed her curves. And oh, did she have them. She was a walking hourglass, just waiting to be turned over, and maybe even  _ on _ . 

That though wasn’t the thing that I enjoyed the most though. I looked up at her face. All of her baby fat was gone. She had a face the shape of a diamond, full lips, and a tiny little nose. Her eyes though, were just as she remembered them. They were as blue as the ocean, sparkling in the light that came from the window. 

She was a goddess right in front of me. She was no longer the fourteen year old girl that I saw the last time we were together. 

A huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. She was here. With me. After all these years. The love of my life is here with me. 

“Katara!” Aang exclaimed. He ran over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. He lifted her and spun her around, her squeals of excitement filling the room. It was like music to my ears. When he set her down she went over to hug Toph. 

“Good to see you again, Sugar Queen.” She said. Katara pulled her into a hug, and surprisingly, Toph did not pull away. It was weird. Toph hated physical contact with a passion, but when it came to Katara, she acted nothing of it. 

Katara then went to hug Sokka and Suki, saying little things to make small talk. She when she was done, I saw her eyes land on Haru. There was slight confusion written on her face, before she ran over and hugged him, saying that it has been forever since she had seen him. Why hasn’t she come over to hug me yet? All I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and never let her go.

Just as I finished that thought, I saw her pull away from Haru and turn to me. Her eyes bore into mine, and I could forever get lost in them. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck, my arms going around little waist. I buried my face into hair. I breathed in her scent, it still being the same as last time. I hugged her tighter, but gently, afraid that if I wasn’t, she would fall out of my arms. 

“It’s been too long.” I said. When I felt her nod against my neck and her arms holding me slightly tighter, I could have sworn I died and was in the spirit world. I felt her lips moving, saying something along the lines of _I missed you_. Feeling her lips against my neck moving made my heart flutter. 

The moment was ended too soon.

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. Katara pulled away to look at who was there, and her eyes widened. I turned to see who she was looking at and saw Jet. He stood there, hands behind his back with a genuine smile. 

Katara slowly walked over to him, taking small and careful steps. When she was finally in front of him, she slowly raised a hand to put it on his cheek. 

What the  _ fuck  _ was happening? 

“Jet? What- I thought….” Katara crooked out. Jet raised his hand to put it on top of her hand that was resting on his cheek. 

“Hey Katara.” He said, his voice sounding the happiest I had ever heard him. If I didn’t know any better, I swear I could see tears forming in his eyes. 

Katara quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. I didn’t want to admit it, but I was getting jealous. Why was he getting such a warm welcome? Jet cradled her in his arms, one arm around her waist and the other holding he head. Jet leaned down and set a small, but surely existent kiss on her temple. 

Something in my in mind snapped. The room temperature was increasing by the second. I was silently thanking Agni that a few servants walked in holding food, because I was getting close to doing some things that  _ might  _ not be acceptable at the moment. 

We all took our designated seats and dug in. I kept my eyes on Katara the whole time. She would talk to everyone, Jet would get her attention, Haru would get her attention, then she would look at me. A smile would be plastered on her face that made me temporarily forget the jealousy burning inside me. 

That burning, however, did come back, when Minn walked into the room. 

“Lady Katara, Kanako is requesting you. Should I have him come down here or would you like to go upstairs to him?” She asked. 

_ Excuse me? _

“No thank you, Miss…” Katara replied. 

“Minn. Miss Minn, Lady Katara.” 

“I think I’ll go upstairs to him, Miss Minn. Thank you so much for letting me know, it is highly appreciated.” Katara gave Minn one of her iconic smiles. Minn smiled at the praise.

“Uhm excuse me, who is Kanako?” Asked Sokka who was in the middle of shoving some fire flakes in his mouth. I could tell that he was as curious as I was in finding out who this  _ Kanako  _ was. 

“Kanako is the young man that arrived with Lady Katara, Warrior Sokka.” 

The candles around the room shot up. 

Young _man_? Arriving with _Katara_?  _ My  _ Katara? 

The rational part of me was trying to tell myself to just calm down. This man was nothing more than a companion. But, the part of me, the possessive part of me, was telling me to find out who this young man thought he was, thinking he could show up into _my_ vacation home uninvited and have the right to call him Katara’s plus one. 

“I’ll be right back everyone, then you guys can see Kanako later, and I’ll give you all the details.” Katara said, getting out of her seat, looking kind of nervous. 

“Hold it right there Sugar Queen. Who is this man? Can we meet him right now?” 

“Probably not, Toph. Kanako probably wants my company, I don’t know how well he will act in front of others.” Katara replied. 

“Katara, why can’t this man come down here and stop being a big wuss? I need to know who this guy is. He can’t just think that he has the right to date my baby sister without my permission.” Sokka said. Katara looked at him, looking slightly annoyed. 

“Sokka, if you give me time to explain it later, I can-”

“No excuses Katara. Have Minn go get this man and we can all talk to him over dinner.” 

Sokka, along with the rest of the group all looked over to me, asking my permission for a stranger to have dinner with us. 

There were too many things going on in my head right now. Katara was with somebody? Who thought she was _good enough_ for her? She deserves the best man anyone could imagine. Although no one would ever be good enough for Katara, I am the Fire Lord. I _definitely_ take second place! 

“Minn,” I stated, trying to keep the anger in my voice to a minimum. “Bring this  _ Kanako  _ in. I would love to meet him.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN-- Omg I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. I just needed to add a little bit of suspense in this chapter. I absolutely have a thing for possessive Zuko. It makes me feel a little something on the inside. You will be seeing more of that in probably every chapter you read from here on out. I had always love the idea of the crystal catacombs stone for a betrothal necklace and decided that this was the perfect time to use that idea. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys stay safe out there. 
> 
> xoxo, A.


	3. These people need to learn respect. You are Master Katara of the Southern fucking Water Tribe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang finds out who Kanako is and why he is with Katara. Zuko still loves her all the same, but maybe he loves her more because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am going to say this here and in the actual chapter since some of you guys don’t actually read this but, this chapter is going to be including rape. It will be in the form of a flashback. Although it won’t be the most graphic thing you have probably seen, it is still rape. I will be making little cues showing when and where the scene comes in. I’m sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Anyways, hopefully you guys like this chapter, I will try to make the notes more calm and happy in the end notes. Here is the chapter!

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of rape. If you do not wish to read those parts, there will be a star sign (*) before and after the scenes. I will also make sure that there are several lines of blanks so that you shouldn’t see anything you don’t want to.**

“As you wish, Fire Lord.” Minn said. With that, she left the room, going to retrieve Kanako. 

Katara sat back in her seat, looking at everyone anxiously. 

“I want you guys to know that I wanted to tell you all about this, but couldn’t find myself to do it. I’m so sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me and please just act normal and I will explain later tonight.” Katara said. I could tell that she really didn’t want to be talking about this, and I wish that she didn't have to. I don't like seeing her stressed. 

_ Seeing her. _

Spirits, it has been _way_ to long.

As much as I wanted to, I was not going to be calm. Someone was _dating_ Katara. That person was _not_ me. I was glad that Sokka spoke up, because if I were to say something, I probably would have said something that could have offend  _ Kanako _ . 

“Katara, we aren’t mad, we just need to know who is dating my baby sister.” Sokka said. Everyone else looked kind of curious, also wanting to know who Kanako was.

“Sokka,” Katara started. “I promise it’s not like that-”

“Momma!” 

We all paused as a crying kid, maybe about two years of age, came running into the room, Minn following shortly afterwards. The kid was a boy. He had lighter skin than Katara, but it wasn’t as pale as mine, or Toph's. He had golden eyes with rich brown hair. I wanted to order the servants to get this crying kid out of my house, when I paused. Something wasn't right. 

The kid made eye contact with all of us before finally laying his eyes on Katara. 

“Momma!” The kid said. He ran over to Katara and immediately climbed on her lap. He sat on his knees. He grabbed the face of Katara in his tiny hands, only covering about half of her cheeks. 

I looked at everyone in awe only to find them looking at everyone else with shocked faces. I made eye contact with Aang, who looked like he was going to cry in fear. I knew that he was just shocked though. 

“Hey Kanako! Baby, why are you crying?” Katara said, using her thumbs to wipe the tears off of  _ Kanako’s  _ face. 

What in the actual  _ fuck  _ happened in the five years that she was gone?

“Momma!” Kanako said. Tears were freely falling down his face no matter how hard Katara tried to calm him. ”Momma, where you went?” Kanako said.

Katara was trying to soothe the child, stroking his hair, wiping his tears, really anything to calm the crying child. 

“What do you mean baby? I’m right here. I was here the whole time.” Katara said in her iconic gentle and soothing voice. There was only one thought going through my head. 

Katara was a  _ mother _ . She already  _ found  _ someone. She already _had a kid_ with someone. 

The fact that that person was not me made my heart shatter into a million pieces. 

I looked at everyone else. No one had said anything since Kanako had come in. Everyone was staring at Katara and Kanako. 

“No Momma! I-I woke and y-you no there!” Kanako said, still holding Katara’s face in his hands. Katara leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his nose. 

“I’m right here, sweetie. I’m not leaving you. Now, would you like to say hi to my friends and eat lunch with me?” Katara said. She pointed to the direction of the table. 

Kanako looked over at his shoulder to look at us. Me being at the head of the table and right across from Katara, Kanako made eye contact with me first. He gasped and then looked at everyone else. Kanako buried his face in the crook of Katara’s neck. 

Katara rubbed small circles into his back. I saw her move her lips, probably whispering soothing words into his ear. 

“Here sweetie, let me introduce you.” Katara said. She turned Kanako around so that he was still sitting on her lap, but was now facing the table. He scooted back on her lap so that his back was flush with her front. She put one hand around his small little waist and the other arm was now pointing to Jet. 

“This right here is Jet. He helped us escape from Ba Sing Se by fighting the bad guys.” Kanako's eyes lit up. 

“Really?” Kanako asked, looking right at Jet. Jet cleared his throat and spoke. 

“Yes I did. Your… mom fought them all, too.” Jet said. I could tell that he was using his words vey carefully. Kanako turned his head towards Katara. 

“Really Momma? Did you water magic?” The kid babbled on. His tears were drying and Katara smiled. 

“Yes, sweetie.” Katara bended the water that was in her glass. “I bended the water to fight all the bad guys.” She said with a smile on her face. Kanako just continued to stare at his _mother_ in awe. 

I couldn’t even believe this, but I didn’t want to make a big deal of this when she said not to. I knew that she was just going to have to explain to us later. I wouldn't make her talk about something when she didn't want to. I would never do that to her. 

Katara put the water back in the glass and pointed at Aang. 

“That there is Aang. He is the Avatar and can bend water, earth, fire, and air!” She said. “He also has a big flying bison that can go up really high!” 

“Avataw Ong!” Kanako said. Katara laughed. Aang gave a simple wave and took out two a couple of marbles. 

"Hey little guy, check this out." He said. He immediately started to do his whole 'I can make these marbles move in a circle using airbending' trick, obviously trying to impress Kanako. Aang always did this when he met someone new. What was up with _that_?

Kanako was squealing in excitement by the time it was over. When Aang put his marbles away, Katara pointed to Toph. 

“That there is Toph. She is the greatest earthbender in the world.” Toph snickered. 

"Don't you ever forget that, Kanako." she replied. 

“Toef” Kanako said.

“No sweetie, Toph.” Katara corrected him. 

“Toef” 

Katara giggled and moved on to Haru, _skipping_ me. Why wouldn’t she look me in the eye? 

“This is Haru. He is also an earthbender. He used to have this really ugly mustache, but don’t tell him I said that.” Katara said, smiling at Haru, fully aware that he could hear her. Haru smiled and held out his hand. 

“Hello Kanako.” He said. Kanako smiled and put his hand into his. 

“Hau!” 

“Close enough kid.” Haru said. Katara moved on to Suki. 

“That is Auntie Suki. She can take down anyone with her fans.” She said. Kanako smiled when Suki said hello. I was just waiting for Katara to get to me. I wanted to formally meet her child. 

“Right here is Uncle Sokka.” Katara said. Kanako turned to look back at her. 

“Like Unca Iroh?” 

I froze. Uncle knew about this before I did? Is that how he was helping her recover like she said she was in her letter? Why didn’t he tell me? Then again, it wasn’t really his place to say anything. 

“Yes, just like Unca Iroh. You know what Uncle Sokka fights with? A boomerang! If you ask nicely, he can teach you.” 

Kanako put his hands on the table, staring at Sokka. 

“Can you teach me Unca? I have a boomerang too. Is blue!” He said. I could hear the smile in his voice from a mile away. 

Sokka slowly nodded his head. I think that it’s gonna take a while for him to get used to being called “uncle”, or in this case, “Unca”. 

"Sure thing, Kanako... as long as you say I'm the best uncle in the world." Kanako eagerly nodded his head, already excited for his first "training lesson"

Katara looked at me with. I felt my heart drop as I saw her lips curve into a small smile. 

“That one over there, that is Fire Lord Zuko.” She said. Kanako looked over to me. I was expecting him to gasp when he looked at me, for my scar has been known for scaring a lot of people, but he didn’t. He smiled. 

“Filo Zuko!” 

I smiled as well. I could tell that Katara has raised this kid to be as polite as her. I always knew that she would be a good mother. 

“Yes, Filo Zuko. Me and him fought side by side, and he saved my life several times.” She said. 

She was giving me too much credit. I’ve done so many horrible things to her, and she is making it seem like we were best friends our whole life. 

I didn’t deserve it. I didn’t deserve  _ her. _

“You save momma?” Kanako asked. I nodded and smiled back. 

“At first I didn’t like your momma,” Kanako gave me a scowl, one almost identical to the one Katara used to give me. “but then we became good friends. She saved my life and I saved hers.” 

Katara nodded. Kanako looked at me with such admiration, you would think I had just given him a bag of gold coins. 

“Kanako, sweetie, let’s have some lunch.” Katara said. She started cutting up some kamado chicken. 

None of us had moved. I felt my heart slowly breaking down. As much as I enjoyed the presence of her kid so far, I wanted to ask who the father was and why they weren’t here with Katara, but something told me that that wouldn’t be the best question to ask.

Aang, however, did not show mercy. 

“Where’s your dad, Kanako?” He asked. Everyone turned to look at Katara. She looked up at Aang, and I saw pain and hurt in her eyes. It made my heart drop. 

I knew whatever the answer was, it wasn’t good. 

Kanako's eyebrows pushed together, his face giving away that he was confused. He turned around and looked at Katara. 

“Momma, you say daddy was bad man.” he said. I could tell that the cheeriness in his voice was leaving. I was starting to feel an uneasiness grow in my stomach. 

I looked over and made eye contact with Aang. He looked at me with confusion as I glared at him for asking such a stupid question. 

“Yes sweetie, daddy was a bad man.” Katara said. I heard a chocked sob come out of Kanako. 

“You say he made you have me. You say he hurt you.” 

I paused. I knew exactly what Kanako meant by “he made you have me.” I turned over to Sokka, and he had a mortified expression on his face. The same one that I knew was one mine. 

“Yes sweetie. He did awful things to me, but he’s not in your life, so he can’t hurt you.” Katara replied. Kanako started to sob, burying his face into Katara’s neck. 

“I don’t like when you hurt, momma.” he cried. Katara rubbed his back while slowly getting up. 

“I’m gonna go put him down. I’ll be right back.” Katara walked out of the room, and I glared at Aang. 

“Wait,” Aang started. “So that means Katara was…” 

I didn't want to hear the rest of that thought, for I _knew_ what that sentenced ended with. I felt burning rage growing inside of me. How dare anyone hurt her? The room temperature increased for a second time that day. 

For the first time since the conversation started, Toph spoke up. 

“Raped. Katara was fucking raped, and I’m gonna kill the bastard when I find him.” 

I didn’t disagree. 

-

By the time we were all almost finished with our food, Katara walked through the doors and sat in her seat. Sokka was the first person to speak up. 

“Katara, please tell us what happened. Start from the very beginning, we want to know. “ He asked. Katara looked at the rest of the group, to which they all nodded their heads. She made eye contacts with me, and I could see the hesitancy in her face. I gave her a gentle nod and she started to tell the story. 

**********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It had happened a week after living in Ba Sing Se. I was in the upper ring, given a free stay for my help with the war. I was walking home one night through a more, how do I say this,  _ lesser _ part of the upper ring. I was walking back from the hospital is was volunteering at, but I had to go through that part of town."

_Why_ was she walking alone in the _first place?_ She should have thousands of servants by her side for just being _her_.

"I was about halfway to my house when my legs were bound together in a piece of rock. it reminded me of the Dai Lee. I tried to use my bending to find whoever it was, but my hands were bound with the rock as well. I fell to the ground, and when I looked up, I saw three people.  One was a firebender, another was an earthbender, and the last one was a non bender from the earth kingdom."

_Fire bender._ I thought the citizens of the fire nation _didn't_ like the war. Either they were horny bastards, or they had something against Katara. 

I'm gonna kill them either way, though. 

"I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered by the firebender's hand. I felt tears making their way down my face as he whispered in my ear. He said ' _H_ __ello_ Master Katara.' _

_No_.

"They didn’t rip my clothes, but they did pull down my pants. The other two benders held my limbs down as the fire bender went _inside_ me first. I was still a virgin, so it hurt so, _so_ much."

I exhaled through my nose, a little bit of fire coming out of it. It wasn't much to draw attention to myself, but I had to do it. Otherwise, I would burn everything in my sight until I find that son of a bitch. 

"They each had their  _ turn  _ with me. Once they were done, they left me there. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t do anything. I've never felt so helpless."

_ No, princess. You are so, so strong. Don't you let that slip from your mind. _

"When it became morning, people were starting to go on about their day. When a woman saw me, she helped up, took off the rocks, and left me to go where I ever needed to get to. She didn't ask if I was ok, she didn't even looked concerned."

_ These people need to learn respect. You are Master Katara of the Southern fucking Water Tribe. These people should be on their knees for you.  _

"Three weeks after the incident, I found out I was pregnant. I didn’t know which one of them was the father. I had no one with me, and I didn’t want to tell you guys. I didn’t want you guys thinking I was weak, or to have you guys come over to help me."

_ I would have been there in a blink of an eye Katara, all you had to do was tell me. _

"About five months into the pregnancy, I went to Iroh. He immediately took me in and I’ve been living with him ever since."

I made a mental note to _properly_ thank Uncle. 

"When Kanako was born, I learned that the firebender was his father. I wanted to scream, kill, and cry at the same time."

_ Bastard. _

"I was not going to give Kanako away, though. This was my child, and I don’t love him any less."

_ You're the best mother alive. _

"I learned that there were rebels taking refuge in Ba Sing Se. Their leader, who’s name I found out to be Taranon, is the father of Kanako. I didn’t know if he had only targeted me, or if I was just one of his many victims, but I didn’t want to find out. All I knew is that Taranon didn't like us, and he had already found me before they found any of you guys.” 

  
  
_Don't ever use yourself to protect us. Especially me. I should have been the one protecting you._  
  
  
  
  
  


**********

By the end of the story, Katara had a few tears falling down her face, and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and transfer all her pain to me. 

Or even better, Taranon.

I was only informed about this maybe two years ago! Doing the math in my head, they were already around when Katara was _pregnant_. I was in the palace with the gaang. We were all drinking, having fun, while Katara was _suffering_! 

Why hadn't she told me? 

"Katara," Sokka started. I could hear the anger in his voice. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" 

I winced. I knew that Sokka was not mad at Katara, but he wasn't making it seem like that. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't want you guys to worry about me, I could handle myself." Katara cried. She was practically sobbing at this point. 

"That's the thing Katara." Toph butted in. "You think that you can handle yourself all the time. You need to stop being stubborn and talk to us! We would have helped you through the whole entire thing. Stop shutting us out, trying to make us feel good when you're not. Spirits know that it's about time we took care of you." 

Katara looked at Toph and nodded. All of a sudden, she broke down even more. I couldn't take it anymore. 

I stood up and walked over to her. I took her up out of her seat and threw her in my arms. This was my fault. If I had known about the rebels sooner, I could have prevented this whole situation completely. Katara wouldn’t have to have gone through all of that pain. 

I was thanking Agni that uncle was there to help her when I wasn’t. 

Katara buried her face into my chest, saying things along the lines of _I'm sorry_ and _I'll do better next time._ I knew I wasn't the only one who heard her. 

Everyone slowly made their way over to us. I felt them wrap their arms around me and Katara. All of us just sat there, listening to Katara sniffle back some tears. 

About a minute later, Katara pulled back. 

“Really guys, I’m ok. I love Kanako very much and I would do anything for him in a heartbeat….Please don’t look at me like that, Aang. I want you guys to treat me as the same Katara that you guys have always known.” 

The need to protect her grew stronger inside of me. I wanted to kill anybody who even looked at her in a wrong way. I wanted to hold her every second and tell her that I’m right here, and that it would make a difference. 

But with everything she’s been through, if she wanted to be treated like Katara, who am I to not give that to her. 

That just meant that I need to treat _her_ the same. I will burn anyone to hurt her every again, though. The protectiveness in me isn't going anywhere soon. 

“Are we hugging, momma?” A voice came in. 

I looked over to see Kanako standing near us, rubbing his eyes. He had only been asleep for maybe about twenty minutes. 

“Yes baby, come here.” Katara said. Kanako ran over to Katara and she picked him up and placed him on her hip. 

Suki leaned in to give both Katara and Kanako a hug, and soon the rest of us followed. 

As I we were hugging, my eyes stayed focused on Katara. At some point in our hug session, her eyes traveled over to mine. She still had that spark in her eyes. She smiled at me and I felt my love for her growing even more. How is it possible that I had such a strong and powerful woman in my presence? I knew one thing for sure. 

I will love Katara for the rest of my life. I will always love her. Nothing and no one will every change that.

When Kanako brought his head up, he looked at Katara. 

"Momma, can we play in the water?" He asked. Katara looked down at him and smiled. 

"Only if you ask everyone nicely." She stated. Kanako looked at everyone of us, his eyes already pleading. 

"Please?" Kanako asked. He turned over to look at me. "Can we, Filo Zuko?" 

For some reason, my heart fluttered at Katara's child talking to me in his tiny two year old voice. 

"Yes, we can. Only if you let your momma play in the water." I said. I always knew that Katara loved the water. It was like her identity.

Kanako shrieked in excitement. He scrambled out of Katara's arms and onto the floor, running towards the direction of the rooms, probably going to put on his swimsuit. When Katara looked at me and mouthed a quick _thank you,_ I came to another realization.

I would always love Katara. I would love her _and_ her child every step of the way. 

For maybe one day, I could call Kanako my child. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL Im so sorry for such a sad and dark chapter. I did add a tag when I first posted this story, so it's not like there wasn't a warning, but i'm still sorry. I almost cried while writing that, but I felt that it had to be written. I hope yall can forgive me for that. I promise that most of the chapters from here on out will be full of humor, fluff, desire, and possessive zuko ;) ugh I love that side of him. Anyways, the next chapter will be out in a couple of days. I have all the chapter prompts together, but none of them are actually written. I actually have a lot of time on my hands, so thats a plus. Thank you for reading and stay safe <3 
> 
> xoxo, A


	4. When fire and water collide, they make one thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang goes to the beach. Zuko continues to fall head over heals for Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! How are you guys? I want to say HAPPY HOLIDAYS. Whatever you celebrate, I hope that you have a wonderful time with your families! This chapter will contain mild sexual themes. I couldn't help myself, oh well. I am also thinking of writing another Zutara fic, but modern. I will be more of a build, but i'm still plotting everything. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and supporting so far. Here is the chapter!

After we all changed into our swimsuits and met out in the main area of the house, I noticed that everyone was there except for Katara, Kanako, and Toph. 

“Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Toph is speaking with Lady Katara and Sir Kanako at the moment. She has informed me to tell you to head to the beach without her for the moment.” Minn said, as if reading my mind. I gave her a small smile and dismissed her. 

We walked down to the beach, all wearing our swimsuits. The weather was very hot, it being the Fire nation, but there was a nice breeze that made sure you didn’t die of a heatstroke. I really didn't need that yet, on our first day on the Island, no less.

Sokka insisted that he built his famous sand sculpture of Suki. Suki had no intentions of even looking at that hideous thing, so she went back inside to get some extra towels. Although Suki would never admit it, I could tell she was always offended when Sokka would say that the _clump of sand_ was supposed to be her. 

I walked over to a spot in the sand. I placed down a towel and set up an umbrella. I did not like the water. Yes. As a matter of fact, I hate it. I hate the way that it can _eliminate_ fire. I hate the way that it gets everything  _ wet _ . Water can ruin a lot of things by just being there, _but_ it also gives us life. We drink water, we use it to clean our food, we use it to bathe, but I still hate it. It  _ is  _ my opposite element. 

However, as much as I say I do, I could never  _ truly  _ hate water, because  _ she  _ was water. Just like water, she is graceful. Just like water, she gives you life, makes you feel at peace. Just like water, she is not to be underestimated. She could destroy you in one second. 

_ Spirits,  _ she has _such_ a hold on me.

Looking to the left of me, I could see Sokka gathering some sand for his "Suki Sculpture". Aang was trying to talk to Sokka, but Sokka was trying to keep his attention on Suki. I sighed. At least they had a relationship with the one that they love. Me and Katara don’t have that…

_Yet_ I keep telling myself

I looked over to my right. I saw Jet and Haru settle near each other. They were talking about Agni knows what. About ten seconds into their conversation, I saw a growing blush appear on Haru's face. I tried to tell myself that it was just the heat, even if he _has_ been living in the fire nation for quite some time. I saw Haru give Jet a playful shove. Jet started laughing as Haru was scolding at him for reasons that I couldn’t think of. 

“Yo twinkle toes, have you improved your sandbending?” I heard Toph yell. She was walking from the house towards our direction. I could see Katara and Kanako walking behind her, hand in hand, and  _ holy shit. _

If I thought Katara in a silk dress was gorgeous, then this is another _fucking level_. She was wearing a blue swimsuit opposed to her white wrappings she used to wear as a kid. Spirits, who would even guess she was  _ pregnant _ ? The swimsuit looked a lot like Ty Lee’s old swimsuit, just blue and a little bit more revealing around the a-

“Momma, look! Water!” Kanako yelled, pulling me out of my trance. I saw him run, well, run as fast as his little legs could carry him, and put his feet in the water. 

“Hold on sweetie, let me put our stuff down.” Katara called back to him. I immediately got up to go and help her settle down.

“Here Katara, let me help you with that.” I said. I led her to a nice and empty spot in the sand to the right of me, in between me and Jet. 

I knew _exactly_ what I was doing. 

“Thank you, Zuko.” She said. She gave me one of her simple smiles, yet, I still felt my heart throb. I could swear I saw her eyes linger on my chest that happened to be _shirtless_ , but that could just be the heat. ”Is anyone gonna go in the water with me and Kanako?” She asked to the group. 

“Sorry sis, I’m trying to build another Suki.” Sokka said. Suki snickered from beside him. 

“They key word, Katara, being ‘trying’, and no thank you. I’m going to try to get a little bit of a tan.” Suki replied. Katara turned over to Me, Haru, and Jet. 

“I know that Toph hates the water, so what about you guys?” She asked. She had a pleading look in her eyes. 

“Yes!” I practically shouted. I didn't mean for it to come out that loud, but then I realized that Haru and Jet had said the exact same thing. She looked at us like we all had a third leg, but she shrugged it off.

“Aang, you coming? We could practice our waterbending!” She yelled over her shoulder, turning away from us and walking towards the water, leaving the three of us to look at her from behind. 

I heard a low whistle and looked to see Jet watching Katara. I felt anger bubbling up inside me. He was looking at her as if she were a piece of _meat_! I swear he was ready to pounce on her at any invitation. Saying I wasn’t thinking the same thing would be an understatement. I knew how good she looked, no one is stupid. I just knew that she wouldn’t appreciate all the _wandering eyes_ around her figure. 

“No thanks, Katara. I’m gonna practice my sandbending with Toph.” Aang replied. He gave her an apologetic smile and turned to the direction Toph was standing. 

I started to make my way over to the edge of the beach. Kanako was standing where the water would meet his ankles, laughing when the water would leave, and come right back. Katara took his hand and spun him around to look at me. Well, maybe Haru and Jet as well. 

“These guys are gonna play in the water with us, is that ok?” She asked him. Kanako nodded at us and turned back to the water.  He started to walk into the water, leading Katara in by the hand. We started to follow as well, waiting for any sign that would make us do something. 

“Momma, we all go further?” Kanako asked. He looked at Katara, and then back at us. Katara laughed. 

“Yes, I don’t know why those _big strong guys_ aren’t coming in. I think that they’re scared.” Katara said, letting little giggles escape her mouth. She was so, _so_ goddamn cute. Kanako laughed and looked back at us. 

“Scaredy cats.” He said and then continued to walk into the water with Katara. 

Haru rushed passed us and towards the spot where Katara and Kanako were. 

“Actually Kanako, it’s just them that are scared. I’m right here with you and your mommy. They are still over _there_ , too scared to come in.” Kanako started laughing and jumping up and down. The water was only to his knees at this point, so we were still close to the shore. Katara giggled again. She turned toward us and ushered me and Jet to join them in the water. I would be lying to myself if her using her hands, inviting me into the water in her _fucking swimsuit_ didn’t bring up any daydreams. 

Those daydreams, though, would have to be pushed back for when I am  _ alone  _ in my room. 

Me and Jet rushed over to the rest of them. Once we were caught up, Kanako took the lead, along with Katara’s hand, and led us into the water. About when the water reached up to his neck, Kanako tugged on Katara’s hand. Katara then picked him up and placed him on her hip.  We all walked until the water came to our waists. We all watched as Kanako would look down into the water, almost falling in if it weren’t for Katara keeping him up. 

At one point, I felt my left arm become covered in water. I _hated_ getting wet. I only did this for Katara, but would never admit to that. 

I saw Haru, he had apparently splashed me with water. He was now splashing back and forth with Jet. Their fight looked _pretty intense_ , if you asked me. 

I joined them, not caring to think about how childish the Fire Lord looked splashing his trusted men with water. I think the water and the strong scent of salt was starting to get to my head. After some time, I accidentally splashed the water at, not my target, Haru, but at Katara. 

Her and Kanako froze. She slowly turned around to face the rest of us. I could see a mixture of excitement and mischief plastered on Kanako’s face. Katara looked at us with the same exact face. Kanako was _definitely_ her child. 

“Kanako, did someone just _splash_ a _master waterbender_? Do you know who?” She said, turning her head to look at Kanako. He giggled and pointed at me.

“Filo Zuko!” Kanako said in between giggles. I looked at Katara’s face to see a smirk set right upon it. 

“Is that so?” She said. She raised her arm that wasn’t holding Kanako. I was confused at first, until I saw a large wave right behind her. I looked her dead in the eyes. 

“You wouldn’t dare. You could accidentally hit Haru and Jet as well. They didn’t splash you, I did. You wouldn’t want to punish them, would you?” I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I could feel a smirk growing on my face. Katara turned to look at Haru and Jet. I turned as well. I saw them looking at the wave, fear in their eyes. 

“What’s wrong? You scared of getting a little _wet_?” Katara said. With that, she shoved her arm in our direction, and we were drowned in water. 

I emerged from the water to see Katara deeper into the ocean, using her waterbending to get further out. Kanako full on laughing at this point. Katara froze the top of the water, making a little path for us to walk on. I climbed on top of it and began sprinting towards her. With the ice, she was allowing us to walk on it, or in this case, run. 

“You wouldn’t pick a fight with three _big strong guys_ and a child on your hip, would you?” I said, knowing damn well that she knew I was mocking her statement earlier. I could hear Haru and Jet struggling to get up on the ice. 

Posers. 

“Why don’t you come over here and find out.” She replied. She turned and ran farther out, creating more ice as she went. I could here Kanako’s squeals of excitement from a mile away. 

I ran after her, not caring to see if the other guys were behind me. As I was starting to get closer to her, I sent fireballs at her. Well, not at her. I kept them a few feet from her, but close enough to get the message through. Spirits, I would get struck by lightning all over again than hurt her or her child. 

When Katara decided to stop running, she turned around made the ice wider opposed to longer, creating a giant circle of ice on the surface of the water. 

As we were playfully fighting, I could see Haru and Jet, floating on their backs by the ice floor. Knowing that they couldn’t bend anything useful, they didn't even try to attack her by hand. 

I forgot the thrill that was sparring with Katara. She would never hurt me, but she would _definitely_ not hold back. As I watched the fire and water mix together, I knew that it probably looked like some dance from the sidelines. Ice ran through my veins. I still couldn't believe she was _here_.

As we were fighting, I could tell that she was getting tired. I didn’t blame her. I knew that she kept up her sparring matches over the years, but it was hot, she wasn’t used to the heat, and she had a two year old child on her hip. Honestly, she's doing very well. I know I couldn't do that. 

I started to close in on her. I got closer and closer until I was a few feet in front of her. When I was about to land the final blow, she stepped backwards and off of the ice. She lifted herself-and Kanako, who was still attached to her-up in the air, water holding her up. In the blink of an eye. She let go of the water and dropped into the ocean. 

I was anticipating seeing her head pop up from the water. She would smile, say that I won, and give me a kiss as a reward. 

Well, maybe not the last part, but definitely the rest. 

After a few moments, she still hasn't resurfaced. She couldn’t drown, she was in her element!  After about a good three minutes, I started to worry. No one could hold their breath for that long, especially a two year old. 

As I was having a panic attack, I heard laughing behind me. I looked over to see Haru's head in the water and Jet laughing. 

“What’s so funny? Katara and Kanako aren’t up yet! How could you be laughing?” I asked, I was practically yelling by the end of it.

“Dude,” Jet started. “Dip your head in the water.” 

“W-What? Why?” I stuttered. 

“Just do it.” Haru said, lifting his head out of the water. 

I got down on my knees at the edge of the water. I stuck my head in and looked around. I didn’t see anything at all. What the hell were they taking about? All I see is water, fish, a hand- 

_ What? _

I looked over to see Katara and Kanako floating in the water. She had made an air bubble around then, allowing them to stay in the water for as long as they wanted. Katara was waving at me while Kanako was laughing and clapping his hands. 

I rolled my eyes at her, trying to mask myself, but I could tell that I had a smile on my lips. I pulled my head out of the water and waited for her to show up. About two minutes later, she came up, stepping onto the ice. Kanako was sound asleep, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Wasn’t he just wide awake before? I will never understand children.

“I’m gonna go get him changed, then I’ll come back. If he sleeps any longer, he won't sleep tonight.” Katara said. She bended the ice as we walked back to the beach up until the point where the water came to our knees. Once on the shore, Katara bent the water off of her and Kanako, gave us a small smile, and walked back to the house. 

I sat down on my towel under the umbrella. I grabbed a different towel and started to dry myself off. I could have used my firebending, but I wasn’t just going to let a perfectly good towel go to waste. It was going to be washed later tonight. As I was trying to become fully dry, I overheard the conversation coming from the right of me. 

“-anything for us to have what we had when we were younger.” It was Jet’s voice. I didn’t want to eavesdrop, I knew I would be pissed if someone were doing it to me. For some reason though, I couldn’t focus on anything else. 

“What did you guys have?” I heard Haru ask. 

“When we first met, I thought that she could be used for my _terrible_ plans. Spirits, I was so stupid. I only saw her as a way to get what I wanted. We kissed like twice, but I didn’t feel anything, or so I thought. It wasn’t until she left that I actually enjoyed her company. I saw her later in Ba Sing Se. I wanted to have her attention again. Sure, I flirted with every girl that I saw, but it was no Katara. I told her I had changed, but she didn’t forgive me, and I didn’t blame her.” 

What? Katara _kissed him_ during the war? I thought she had only kissed Aang like… _twice_! 

“Dude that sucks. Do you think she’s over it?” 

“From the way she reacted to seeing me today, I would say yeah.” 

What, so she would hold a grudge against me, but not Jet? 

Well, maybe it’s because she thought he died…

“What about you?” Jet said. “What’s your deal with her?” 

“Well,” Haru sighed. “We met when she accidentally caught me earthbending during the war. I later got arrested for it. Some how, I don’t even how, Katara was also arrested for being caught earthbending. I later found out that it was just Aang airbending, making the air move. It was still genius.” 

_Wow_. Was the Fire Nation that dumb? Just thinking about it makes me feel embarrassed to call it my nation. Katara doesn’t even look like an earth bender! 

“She tried to get all the earth benders to fight back but no one listened. Of course, Katara being Katara, she found a way for all of us earthbenders to fight back. She was the one to get all of us to escape. I’ve had a thing for her ever since. She’s so thoughtful and powerful, I can’t help it.” 

Well, _Haru_ , Katara is the most powerful bender I know, thank you very much. 

“That’s great Haru, but did you kiss her?” Jet said. I felt like I should stop listening, but I couldn’t. 

“Dude, come on. You sound like you’re twelve.”

“So you haven’t kissed her! I’m already at phase two.” 

“Yeah, after you betrayed her trust.” 

I decided now was the perfect time to stop listening. I was getting tired and it was almost four in the evening at this point. I also didn't need to hear what their concerns with Katara were when she wasn't even here. 

“I’m going to head in. Dinner should be in a couple of hours. You guys can do whatever you want, but please tell someone if you leave the property.” I said. I stood up, got all my belongings, and headed into the house. 

-

I got dressed into a random robe. I didn’t plan on leaving the house today. I walked down the stairs to a nice smell of food-all the servants were in a smaller house right next to ours, so we could at least have our privacy-there was something different about it though. It smelled better. We must have gotten a new chef. 

As I got closer to the kitchen, I heard laughter of a little kid, a woman, and a man. I walked into the kitchen to see my chef, Lien, laughing while cooking our food. Katara was standing by the counter, adding random spices while looking at Kanako, who was laughing at something that was being said. 

“What’s going on here?” I asked. I saw Lien turn to me. As soon as he realized who it was, I saw his face grow in fear. 

“F-fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara was helping me cook with Kanako. I-I didn’t know you didn’t allow it.” He got down on his knees. “Please forgive me.” 

Is this really what people thought of me? That I was going to fry them for doing...what, cooking with help? 

“Lien, please stand up. I promise Zuko won’t do anything to you. If he does, he has to punish me as well.” Katara said. She reached down to Lien and brought him up. Lien looked right into my eyes, pleading for mercy with them. 

“Lien, it’s no problem. I’m glad to see that Kanako is changed into new clothes.” I replied. Lien nodded and immediately went back to cooking. Katara looked at me with thankful eyes. 

“Once we got dressed, Kanako smelled something good," she gave a little wink at Lien. "So we came down here. I saw Mister Lien cooking and decided to help him. You should have seen him! He was all ‘No miss, it’s ok’ and ‘No miss, you are the guest’ I didn’t listen obviously. I told him how great his cooking was, and now me and Kanako are helping him.” Katara then turned back to Kanako, asking for one of the spices. Kanako handed the jar of spice to Katara and she poured it into the pot that Lien was leaning over. It was then I realized that Katara was in a loose silk dress. It was very baggy on her, part of it falling off of her shoulder. I inhaled. Who knew a shoulder was so _breathtaking?_

“Lady Katara has been a massive help, my lord. She has been very good company. She has a wonderful personality and Kanako is a very nice companion.” Lien said. Katara blushed at the praise and gave a small high five to Kanako. 

“That doesn’t surprise me, Lien. Everyone that meets Katara loves her.” I replied. I knew that everyone in the house was in love with Katara. She was one of the many people that were actually nice to servants and not so demanding. Lien smiled and went back to cooking whatever was going to be served that night. 

“Momma, I’m hungry.” Kanako said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Kanako, food is almost ready, just wait another hour. You sound just like your Uncle Sokka.” Katara said, rolling her eyes. 

I smiled. That was one thing about Katara that hadn’t changed. 

“Lady Katara, there are some small snacks inside the cabinet over there,” he said, nodding his head towards his left. “Kanako could have a small thing to eat if he can not wait.” 

“Thank you Lien for that kind offer. Please, just call me Katara.” Katara turned over to Kanako. “Sweetie, if you ask Mister Lien nicely for permission, you can have something small.” Kanako raised his head and looked at Lien. 

“Can I snack please?” Kanako said. I looked at him to see a look on his face that only Katara pulls off. It was the same face that could get anyone to do as you please. Those two are _dangerous_. 

“Of course, Kanako. Help yourself.” Lien replied. I can't even explain the look of joy that washed over Kanako's face. 

“Tank you!” Kanako said. He ran over to the cabinet and took out some fire flakes. 

“Sweetie wait-“ Katara called, but it was already too late. Kanako shoved some into his mouth. About ten seconds later, he started to stick his tongue out, shaking his head to try to get the heat of his tongue to leave. 

“Momma, it burn!” Kanako ran over to Katara and put his arms up, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Once Kanako was on his hip, he started to cry. 

“Momma, water!” Kanako screamed. Lien rushed to get some, but Katara held her hand out, stopping Lien in his place. Katara waterbent some water and brought it to Kanako's mouth. 

Throughout the entire process, I couldn’t help but stare in awe. Katara is such a good mother. I knew that if I had ovaries, they would be screaming right now. 

Spirits, I am _insane_. 

After five minutes, Kanako started to calm down. Katara thanked Lien and walked over to the living room. I saw her sit on the couch and pull out a book from the chest near the door. I smiled as I saw the cover. 

Love Amongst The Dragons. 

I walked over and sat on the couch next to her. Kanako was on her lap, his back to her chest. She was reading the first page when I sat next to her. 

“This was my mother’s favorite book. She loved going to see the act here at Ember Island all those years ago.” I found my mother about three years ago. I remember telling Katara that in one of my letters to her. I didn’t force her back into the Fire Nation, since she doesn’t have any memory of me. It hurt, but I knew deep down that she still loved me. Kiyi came over once in a while, but that’s about it. 

“Well, I bet she was always disappointed in what she saw at the play.” Katara said. She laughed, that little thing sounding like music to my ears. “Would you like to read with me?” She asked. I looked at her. I still couldn’t get over her eyes. They were like a new shade of blue every time I saw them. Today, they were more on the lighter side, but the fire in her eyes _never_ seemed to go away. 

“Of course.” I said. I moved closer to her, our shoulders touching. At the contact, I felt my heart jump. All I did was _touch_ her! The things this women does to me…

As I began reading, I was suddenly very aware of how familiar this felt. My mother would always read this to me, just like Katara was reading this to Kanako. I felt sad, being reminded of this memory, but I quickly got over it. I was happy that another pair of a mother and a son were able to read this story. 

About halfway into the book, we were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open. I quickly moved away from Katara, not wanting to be seen too close to her. We all looked up to see the rest of the gaang walking through the house. 

“Sparky, is the food ready?” 

-

Once the dinner was over, we all settled into our own rooms. About an hour after saying goodnight, I went to check in on everyone once more. It _was_ the first night being here and I wanted to make sure everyone felt comfortable. 

Things went pretty normal. Toph was mad at me for waking her up, Aang was groggily answering the door, Sokka just wanted me to leave so him and Suki could have _alone time_ , Jet didn’t even answer the door, but I heard snoring from inside his room. Haru had a towel around his waist, him just getting out of the shower. 

I got to Katara’s room and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling from inside the room before the door opened. Katara stood there, wearing a black nightgown. It wasn’t too revealing, but that didn’t make the situation any better. She looked amazing, even in something so simple, and I felt the burning feeling in my chest slowly making its way down to somewhere below my belt that I wasn't too proud to admit. 

“Hey Zuko, what’s up?” Katara asked. Her voice was hushed. I looked past her shoulder to see Kanako sound asleep on the bed. 

“Hey Kat.. Um, I-I was just checking in to make sure you were all good. I’m sorry that there is only one bed, I didn’t know that there would be two people arriving. Are you comfortable? Do I need to call Minn to get another bed? I can definitely do that, anything that makes you more comfortable-” I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

“Zuko, it’s perfectly fine. Kanako has slept in my bed before, he seems perfectly comfortable. And Kat? Where did that name come from?” She said. She had a huge grin on her face. It made my heart turn. 

“Yes? I mean, I don’t know. I just said the first thing that came to mind. If you don’t want to be called that, you can tell me and I’ll stop right away-”

“Zuko!”

“Yes right, I’m rambling. I’m sorry. Are you sure you’re comfortable?” Katara giggled and nodded. 

“Yes Zuko, I’m perfectly fine. I think you should get some sleep.” As she said this, she reached up and put her arms around my neck. The gesture made me pause for a second out of shock, but I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. “Thank you for inviting me, Zuko. I missed you so much, you have no idea.” 

She missed me. She was hugging me. Spirits, I’m going to pass away.

“No problem Katara. You don’t know how much I missed you.” 

We stood there in each others arms for a little while before Kanako started to stir. Katara pulled back and gave me a small smile. 

“I’ll let you sleep now. If Kanako wakes up in an unfamiliar environment without me there, he tends to get scared, as you saw earlier today.” I smiled back at her. 

“That’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. We will probably go to the shops and look around to see if there would be anything worth buying.” I replied. Really, I just wanted to see her face light up if anything she liked came into her view. 

“Sounds like a plan. Goodnight Zuko.”

“Goodnight Kat.” 

-

I did not sleep. 

I kept thinking about Katara.

The way she looked when she walked into the room after _five years_. The way she looked just now in her little black dress. _Nightgown_ , I keep trying to tell myself. They way she looked in that _spirits forbid anyone look at her_ swimsuit. 

I could feel all my feelings for her go down to my hips. I didn’t like how tight my pants had gotten after two fucking minutes of talking to Katara one on one. 

I couldn’t stand it any longer. 

My hand reached down into my pants. I grabbed my already hard erection and started to slowly stroke. I thought of Katara. I thought of her hand doing this to me. I let out a groan, not caring how loud I was. Her icy blue eyes looking into mine, her lips caught between hers and my teeth, her soft and graceful hands pumping, pushing me over the edge…

I was in fact pushed over the edge. I practically fell over. 

I came into my hand. I almost hated myself for it. Katara was in the room right next to mine, trying to sleep while her child is in the same bed as her! She could have heard me! What would she think of me when she found out I was doing these things thinking about her?

I sighed. I walked over to the washroom to take a quick shower and change into my night robes. I plopped down on my bed and tried to think of what even possessed me to do what I had done nearly fifteen minutes ago. 

I have to admit that I _had_ done it before thinking of her. I eventually stopped when I was close to twenty years old. It just wasn’t the same when she wasn’t there. I thought that the lustful urge would stop once I finally got to see her, but if anything, the feeling grew stronger. I could walk into her room, pick up her tiny little form, throw her on the bed, and have her scream my name over and over again! 

However, if she didn’t want to do that, I would never even think of it. 

_Agni help me_ , my emotions were getting out of hand! What was wrong with me? This is my friend! All I knew was one thing for sure. When fire and water collide, they make _steam_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, did you like that last part? Would you want a smut later in the story? I was lowkey thinking about it because Zutara is honestly so hot but idk. Anyways, thank you for reading and i hope you guys had a wonderful holiday. STAY SAFE LOVES <3
> 
> xoxo, a


	5. Scary guy, fire, momma hurt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang goes shopping at the market. There, they have an unpleasant encounter with someone they don't like speaking of. Zuko can’t even stand to look at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! In this chapter, there will finally be some plot! I’m not saying that Zuko being an awkward turtle duck isn’t enough plot, but here, we get to meet new people that will take a big part on the story. I have also come to the conclusion that this story is going to be LONG AS FUCK. I think i’m going to start putting more into chapters. I don’t really want to have like 80 chapters of stories, unless you guys are cool with that. I want to thank you all for reading again and I hope that you guys will continue! I’ve come to the conclusion that there are so many stories that are really detailed and serious. I guess it’s kind of obvious that a fourteen year old is writing this, huh. I DO HAVE TO WARN that there will be some things said in this chapter that I had trouble writing with, and therefore, you might have trouble reading it. There will be more stars (*) if you chose not to read those. I have also started writing a new Zutara story. This takes place in Modern times, but that’s all I’m going to tell you! It should be out within a few days of posting this, well maybe, maybe not. Who knows. Here is the chapter!

After breakfast, we all decided to get ready to go to the markets. I wanted to start the first real day of Ember Island with a  _ bang _ . 

As I was exiting my room to meet with everyone else, one of my guards, Pillihn, came in with a letter in his hand. 

“My Lord, you have a letter from the palace.” He said. I took the letter from him and said my thanks. He left the room, closing the door behind him. I opened the letter and read the contents. 

_ Fire Lord Zuko,  _

_ This is Bingi, your top advisor. I have been informed with some important news a few hours after you left the palace.  _

_ The Lozuls have moved into the Fire Nation. They are no longer just in the Earth Kingdom. I have been told that their whereabouts are not just here in Caldera City, but all over the Fire Nation. There have been sightings everywhere, my Lord. Here in Caldera City, Yu Dao, and Ember Island are said to have the highest population of the Lozuls.  _

_ Everyone here at the palace is ready to do whatever is needed to be done at your word. I hope that you and Team Avatar are safe. I know that the Lozuls are out to get you, so I have also sent multiple other guards to ensure your safety.  _

_ Stay safe, Fire Lord Zuko.  _

_ Your Advisor,  _

_ Bingi of the Fire Nation _

What? When did this happen? Not too long ago, they were in the Earth Kingdom! I took out a piece of paper, some ink, and a brush, and wrote a response back to the palace.

_ Binji, _

_ Thank you for letting me know about this, I am highly grateful. I want you to send extra soliders and guards all around the Fire Nation. As I am still doing my job from here, I will be doing most of the paperwork, so there is no need for you to do anything else.  _

_ Stay safe. _

_ Fire Lord Zuko _

It was short and simple, which was all that was really needed. I walked out of the room and into the main area of the house. There were guards posted in every hallway and room of the house, some new faces that must have been from the men that Binji sent. I spotted Minn just around the corner and ordered her to send the letter out as soon as possible. I turned back into the room we all agreed to meet at. Everyone else was already there in the room, waiting for me. 

“Finally, Zuko! I was just about to get Appa to leave without you.” Aang said. Everyone laughed at that remark. I heard a faint familiar giggle over to my right. I smiled when I took sight of Katara. 

_ Katara.  _

Shit. The Lozuls are located here. They have a giant target on the back of Katara’s head! Spirits, this is bad. 

As if sensing my discomfort, Katara walked over to me, leaving Kanako to pet Momo’s big ears near Suki. 

“Zuko, what’s wrong? You seem kind of out of it.” Katara said. I brought my eyes up to hers and I saw concern written on her face. I never want to have to see that look on her ever again. 

“Actually,” I said a little louder so that i could get everyone’s attention. It worked. Everyone turned to look at me, their conversations coming to a stop. Kanako walked over to Katara and wrapped his arms around Katara’s leg. “I have some important news to tell you guys. It might even end up ruining our vacation, but it needs to be said.” I shot my eyes around the room, waiting for their approval to speak. When I got it, I told them. 

“The Lozuls are no longer in just the Earth Kingdom, but the are now in the Fire Nation. More specifically, they have the highest sightings in Caldera City, Yu Dao, and…..here, in Ember island.” I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked to see Katara with a very pale face. I wasn’t the only one who noticed. Sokka walked over to her and brought her to the couch. Kanako must have noticed the way she was acting. He climbed into her lap and rested his head on her shoulder. Katara wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. 

“T-t-the Lozuls? The...rebel group with-with _him_ as their leader?” Katara stammered. Kanako nuzzled his face into Katara's shoulder. Katara leaned down and placed a kiss on his head. As she came back up, I saw that her eyes were glassy. There were tears threatening to fall out. I felt my heart reach out to her. 

“Yes, The Lozuls have Taranon as their leader.” I said. I could see a single tear fall down her cheek. All I wanted to do was wipe it away and hold her in my arms. Kanako looked up and frowned. 

“Momma, you sad?” Kanako said. Katara quickly wiped her cheek and smiled Kanako. 

“No baby, it was just an accident with my waterbending.” Katara crooked out. She might have looked alright, but I could hear her breaking down with every sentence. Kanako lied his head back down on her shoulder. 

“So does that mean shopping is cancelled?” Sokka said. Suki slapped the back of his head and rolled her eyes. I knew that Sokka cared for his sister, but he also cared about shopping... a lot. I nodded. 

“Yes, we would have to-”

“No.” I was interrupted by Katara, who was now standing up, Kanako on her hip. “We are still going to the markets.” Katara insisted. 

“Katara,” Toph said. I could tell she was serious by calling her by her real name and not her made up nickname. “We already talked about this. You don’t need to go through the process of seeing Taranon again just for us to go shopping. You shouldn’t have to go through that.” Man, who knew Toph could actually be so stern.

“That’s the thing Toph. It’s time I come face to face with him. I need to confront my past. There is no way that I am cancelling this trip just because I couldn’t do what needs to be done. Besides, who says that I’m gonna see...Taranon? He could be in Caldera City! We each have an assigned guard with us for the day, anyways. I will not be alone if I do see him.” 

There was a pause. We all knew that this would be hard on her no matter what, but Toph was right. She didn’t need to go through this right now. As if reading my thoughts, Jet spoke up. 

“Katara, you don’t need to do that for us.” Jet spoke. 

“No Jet. We are all going to the market and that is final.” 

-

_ I can do this.  _

We stepped off the palanquin and into the marketplace. There were eight guards, one to go with each of us. Suki and Sokka are going to go together, Toph and Haru are going to become an “earthbending tag team”, and everyone else is going their separate ways. 

“Ok, we promise to meet here for lunch in a few hours?” Zuko asked. Everyone, including me, nodded. Kanako was currently holding my left hand, standing right beside me. Once everyone had gottten their guards, everyone started to walk into their own direction. Zuko turned over to me. 

“Katara, are you sure you’re ok?” There was a look of concern written all across his face. I nodded my head. 

“Yes, Zuko. I will be perfectly fine. There is a nice and kind guard with me at all times _in public_. I’ll be ok. If not, you’ll find out.” Zuko didn’t say anything for what felt like forever. I was beginning to think he wouldn’t let me go, until he finally responded. 

“Ok, Kat. Please let me know if you need anything.” I smiled at the nickname made up for me barely twelve hours ago.

“I know Zuko. You can trust me.” I gave him a small smile and walked away, Kanako and my guard with me. 

I started walking down the first strip of stores. I has holding Kanako’s hand, with my guard behind me.  _ My guard _ . I hate using those words. He has a name! 

“You know,” I started. I turned around to face the guard that was about three feet behind me. I was now looking up at me. I could see his face, for their uniforms weren’t so conservative. He looked like your average fire nation man. Gold eyes, black hair, nice build, and around six feet tall. He looked maybe seven years older than me. “You don’t have to walk beside me. You can walk with me. I don’t bite.” I said with a smile. 

“If that is alright with you, Lady Katara. Whatever makes you feel more safe.” He said with a small smile. 

“Of course it’s alright. I asked you, didn’t I? This is not to make me feel more safe, you already do a good job at that. This is so that you don’t have to feel like my guard, but someone who is my friend that happens to be protecting me at the same time.” With that, I continued walking, this time with the guard by my side. I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn a little pink, but I figured it was from the praise. 

Which brings us to my next question. 

“What is your name, sir?” 

“Shaku, my lady.” 

“Well Shaku, thank you for accompanying me today. This isn’t really my money. It’s Zuko’s. He kept insisting that I use his so I just took it to make him shut up. Don’t tell him I said that though. If you see anything you like, please don’t hesitate to tell me. I have too much money.” I said. I held up that bag full of gold coins. I knew I wasn’t going to spend it all. I would probably get a few things for me, whatever Kanako wanted, and then I would have a lot to spare. 

“That is not needed, Lady Katara. I have my own money and it is my job to protect you.” Shaku replied. 

“Please, call me Katara. Also, I insist. It may be your job, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t have a little pleasure in the process.” Shaku looked at me with a mixture of what looked like admiration and awe. He simply nodded and we continued walking. 

After walking around for only ten minutes, which consisted of buying small toys for Kanako, Kanako pulled at my right hand. He had switched hands after every shop we stopped at, Shaku switching sides as well. 

“Momma, smooties!” Kanako said. He pointed towards a stand a few meters down. 

“ _Smoothies_ , sweetie, and yes, those are smoothies. Would you like a small one before lunch?” Kanako simply nodded his head up and down. He started dragging me to the stand, Shaku following. When we got to the stand, the employee didn’t even look up at us. 

“Hello, what would you like today…” The woman working stopped as she finally looked up at me. I saw her eyes widen as much as one possibly could. 

“Master Katara? Is that _you_?” The woman frantically asked. 

“Yes, miss…”

“Yu, Master Katara. I can’t believe you’re here! I must personally thank you for defeating princess Azula. Everyone here loves you! Oh spirits, you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. Please have whatever you want. It is all on the house.” The woman said. She looked down at Kanako. “Is this your child? When did this happen?” 

I was hesitant on explaining to Yu how I had Kanako. The story had gone around in the house, so every guard, solider, and chef knew how I got pregnant, but no one else even knew I _had_ a child. I looked over to Shaku to see him awkwardly standing in his place. 

“Yes, Yu. I had him around two years ago.” The woman smiled and looked at Kanako. 

“He is a very beautiful boy. I can tell his father is a strong firebender.” I paled. I knew that Yu meant no harm, but I really didn’t want to have this conversation right now. I even had to force myself to get out of the house knowing that he could be here. 

“Yes, miss Yu.” I forced a smile onto my face and looked at the menu, and then Kanako. They had every single combination of fruit you could think of. “Sweetie, they have a strawberry smoothie. Would you like that?” 

“Yes, momma!” Kanako said with a smile on his face. I looked back at the menu to try to find something I would like. 

“Miss Yu, could we have a kid’s size strawberry smoothie and a regular mango and peach smoothie.” I turned around to Shaku. “Shaku, what would you like?” 

“La-...Katara, that is not necessary. I don’t need anything.” He said. I turned to Yu and told her to wait for just one second. She eagerly nodded her head. 

“Shaku,” I started, knowing exactly what I was doing. “Do you think cantaloupe is the best fruit to put in a smoothie?” I asked. 

“Nonsense, Katara. That doesn’t even go with anything! The best fruit in a smoothie would be dragon berries and kiwi, but why do you ask-“ He paused and look at me and I knew I had gotten him. 

_ Bingo _

“Did you hear that, Miss Yu? If not, could we also take a regular dragon berry and kiwi smoothie please?” I asked. I pulled out the bag that had my money inside. There was still too much. I pulled out the right amount of coins, a few copper pieces,when Yu stopped me. 

“That is not needed, Master Katara. I have already told you it is on the house.” Yu stated. She started to walk away to make the smoothies. As she did so, I scanned the stand to try to find the place where they held the money. Once I spotted it, i put in a few gold coins instead of copper. 

A few minutes later, Yu came over with our drinks. After saying our thanks, we continued down the strip of shops. I took a sip of my smoothie and gave a soft moan. This was amazing! I held onto Kanako's hand and looked at Shaku. He hadn’t even drank out of it yet. 

“Shaku, is the smoothie not good? Is there something wrong with it?” He looked up at me a gave a small smile. 

“Nothing is wrong, Katara. I just don’t think I should drink something that was payed by someone else, the woman i’m supposed to be looking after, no less.” 

“Shaku, you sound like a lunatic. I want you to have a smoothie for all the work you have done so far. You are doing a wonderful job at your task at hand and you deserve a treat. You wouldn’t want a nice smoothie to go to _waste_ , would you?” I asked. I knew that the last bit of information i told him would get him to listen, and he did.

He finally took a sip of the smoothie and his eyes immediately lit up. I smiled at his reaction and we continued walking. After stopping at many shops, I was able to buy a few more things for Kanako, a couple pieces of jewelry, and I even convinced Shaku that she needed a new dagger while we were at it. 

Eventually, it came to the time where we had to meet up with everyone so we could eat lunch. As we turned to corner leading to the front entrance, I was blocked by wall, or now looking at it, I had bumped into someone. I quickly stumbled back and said my apologies. 

“i’m so sorry sir, please forgive me for my-“ I looked up to the man that I had bumped into and realized it was him. _Taranon_. 

“ _Princess_! Nice to see you again.” 

-

I watched as Katara walked away with one of the guards. He was a new guard sent by Bingi. I didn’t know him that well, but if Bingi sent him, I trust him. I wish _I_ could be the one walking with Katara for practically the whole day, but Fire Lord Zuko can’t be a personal guard. 

I stood there until I could no longer see Katara anymore through the mass of people. I turned to my guard. I don’t even know is name, and i don’t really have an intention to find out what it is. I walked around all the shops, looking to see if there was anything to please me. I don’t normally do these things, so I have no idea how these things work. 

As I was walking, I couldn’t help but hear some of the conversations that were being held within the crowds

“Team Avatar is here!” 

“Look, it’s Fire Lord Zuko!” 

“Did you hear that Master Katara is here? She looks gorgeous!” 

“How old is she, nineteen?” 

“Did you know she has a child? She makes beautiful children.” 

Those comments about Katara made my heart melt. It is very good to know that at least one part of the Fire Nation loves Katara as much as I do, no doubt that the rest of the Fire Nation is like that. 

I came across this one shop. I noticed there was a nice bracelet sitting on the front. It was a simple gold bracelet with sapphire as the charm. It reminded me of Katara. 

“Hey Kat, this one matches your eyes-” I stopped talking when I realized that she wasn’t here with me. She was with some _other guard_. The thought made me jealous. I had no idea why. This is literally some guard that I have never even met before!  My guard looked at me as if I were crazy. I probably looked like a lunatic talking to some invisible person named Kat.

About an ten minutes before I had to head back, I barely had anything in my hands. I had gotten a few new hair ties for my top knots, some other things to put around the vacation house, and the bracelet that I saw, keeping it in my pocket to give to Katara later. I was walking back to the entrance of the market when I listened in on more civilian’s conversations. 

“He’s here!” 

“Who is he?” 

“I heard he is the leader of the Lozuls.” 

“What’s his name? Targon?” 

“No, Taranon.” 

I stopped dead in my tracks. That _bastard_ was here. He could be stealing, recruiting, or kidnapping Katara at this very second. My guard stepped up beside me. 

“My Lord, is there something wrong?” I turned to face him. I saw his face turn pale. I knew for sure that I had a look that could kill all over my face. 

“We need to find Master Katara. Now.”

-

“You” I said, venom in my voice. I pushed Kanako behind my leg that he was already clinging on. Shaku stepped in front of me, blocking me from him.

“I was hoping I would run into you again, _Master Katara_.” Taranon said, not paying any attention to Shaku, looking right at me. “I see that you are just as gorgeous as ever. I wonder what you are doing with this guy. I could show you _another_ good time.” Taranon said, a smirk on his face. Kanako clung onto my leg even tighter. 

“Momma, who is dat?” Kanako said. As he did so, Taranon looked down at him, eyes wide. The shock was only there for a second before his smirk was back on his face. 

“Is this mine? Look at what we made, Katara. As much as I hate what you did to the Fire Nation, I will admit that I couldn’t stop thinking about you. It felt so good to be _inside_ you. I miss it. I had such a good time, and look at the outcome! We make _beautiful_ children, Master Katara. If you come with me now, I can forgive you for taking down Azula. Maybe, just maybe, we could make _another one_.” 

That bastard! How could he say that? I looked around quickly to see if there were any sources of water around. When I found there were none, I took some water from the humid air. I pushed Taranon out of the way and stepped in front of Shaku. I froze Taranon to the wall and stepped over to him. My head came closer to him until our noses were almost to the point where they were touching. 

“You are a sick piece of shit. If I ever hear you talking about my son ever again, you will pay.” I said. I turned around to face Shaku and Kanako staring at me. About five seconds later, I heard Shaku yell “Katara!” before I felt heat coming from behind me. I quickly turned to see Taranon out of the ice, preparing to throw a fire ball at me. I tried to dodge the fireball, but I couldn't. I was caught off guard. Again. 

I felt heat surge through my shoulder. I let out a scream of pain. I could hear Kanako crying and Shaku coming over to assist me. I grabbed onto some water and whipped Taranon over and over again. While he was getting distracted, Shaku kicked Taranon's back and he fell into the wall, hitting his head, then going limb. Shaku rushed over to me. 

"Katara! You are hurt!" I knew that. I could feel the pain and smell the burnt flesh coming off of my shoulder. 

"I'm fine, Shaku. We need to leave now before he wakes up." I picked up Kanako and placed him on my him. He was clinging onto my neck, head buried in my shoulder that wasn't singed. I took off to the front of the markets, Shaku right behind me. 

-

_Where the hell was she?_

She should have been here _five minutes ago_! This is what I get for leaving her with an _unnamed_ guard! 

“Sparky, will you stop pacing? She’s just a little late! You and snoozles worry about her to much. She’s fine.” Toph scolded at me. I rolled my eyes. She might not care about the fact that Katara is in _danger_ right now, but I am! 

“Look,” Suki started. “I know you guys are worried about Katara, but we’ve sent all of our guards to look for her. There is nothing more we could do, it’s too dangerous for us to look for her. May i remind you that she is very capable of handling herself.” 

I knew Suki had a point. Katara is so strong in every way possible. I know that she can handle herself, but she shouldn’t have to. I should be the one there to protect her. 

As if on cue, Katara came in from through the crowd along with our guards, a few having their hands around her to help her walk. Kanako had tears streaming down his face. I was confused until I saw the burnt clothing on her shoulder and the burnt flesh underneath it. 

"Katara!" I yelled. I ran over to her as she set Kanako down. The child was still crying. _What happened when I wasn't there?_

When I reached Katara, she collapsed into my arms. I held her to keep her upright before setting her down in a sitting position, me sitting right in front of her. Kanako came over and sat on her lap, hugging her waist. Katara pulled water from the air and started to heal herself. At this point, everyone-including friends and guards- were huddled around us. I looked over at Kanako. 

"Kanako, what happened?" 

"Scary man, f-fire, momma hurt!" 

I looked over to the guards. I saw them flinch as I made eye contact with every single one of them. I took almost two years to convince my men that I was not going to kill them for a simple mistake, as my father would. This time though, they reacted the same as they did when they made a mistake when I was first crowned. 

"Which one of you was the guard that was supposed to be protecting Katara?" I asked my men. I shouldn't even call them that when they couldn't even protect the one I love!

The men moved out of the way until there was one person left standing. I recognized him to be that guard that was with Katara earlier. I knew that it was the same guy. 

“Why weren’t you protecting her?” I said in a my stern Fire Lord voice that would send people running. I saw the man look at me, already pleading for mercy with his eyes. 

"My L-lord, we were walking when we saw Taranon. I was protecting her. Taranon said some...things and Katara-" 

"That is Master or Lady Katara to you." 

"Y-yes my lord. Master Katara froze him to the wall. We were leaving when Taranon surprised both of us with a fireball attack, hitting Katara's shoulder. I was able to knock him out, though." 

I looked at this sorry excuse of a guard. He surprised him? Why wasn't he keeping watch? 

"You're fired." I said. I saw the guard about to speak when Katara came into the conversation. 

"Zuko, that is unnecessary and you know it. There was no way for Shaku to predict the outcome of this situation. If he knew, I'm sure that he would have done everything to protect me, right Shaku?" I saw the guard quickly nod his head before she continued. 

"It was just a burn. Taranon said some...things that I would did not sit right with me, so I attacked. This not Shaku's fault. Please, do not fire him." 

I knew that what Katara was saying was true. This guard, Shaku, had no right to be fired for something he could not control. I sighed. 

"I...take it back. You are not fired, but I expect Katara to never be hurt ever again if you want to keep your job. I will not hesitate to kick you off the job if anything like this happens again." 

I was shocked to hear myself say those words. I knew that I was a man of my word. Not once have I ever 'taken things back'. This was a first. I knew that I wasn' the only one who noticed it, for all of my other guards looked at me with shocked faces, as well. 

"There," Katara said. She sat up, Kanako in her arms. I could see that her burn was now fully healed. She is so powerful."Now that that is settled, let's head back to the house for some lunch." Katara turned around and started walking back towards the palanquin.  Before anyone else could move, Sokka spoke up.

"Shaku, tell me exactly what Taranon said to Katara. I don't want to hear any lies neither do I want any details left out. Toph will no when you are lying, so tell the truth."   
  


Sokka was using his Warrior voice. I had to say, even I was intimidated by it. 

"He...He said some things. He talked about how he missed the way he felt inside of Lady Katara. He talked about how they make beautiful children. He said that he could learn to forgive her for what she did to Azula and they could live together. He...he said he would love to make another beautiful child with her." 

A bush near by caught on fire. I was ready to commit mass murder at this point. How could that low life, excuse of a human, piece of shit even think about Katara in such ways? I didn't even bother trying to control the fire. I clenched my hands for I knew that I had to calm down a bit before things got out of hand. 

Though, it already did. 

I felt the wind pick up rapidly. I looked over at the gaang to see Aang's tattoos starting to glow. He was going into the Avatar state. Hell, I knew if I had one, I would be in it too. I walked over to the palanquin, leaving the others to handle Aang. I knew that I couldn't try to calm him down when we were feeling emotional over the same thing. 

-

I noticed it the second we got back to the house. 

We all sat down at the table, eating our lunch. Kanako was sitting on my lap, eating off my plate. Everyone was more quiet and somber at the table. There weren't any jokes from Sokka, no remarks from Toph, nothing. There was light small talk about what was going to be happening the next day, but other than that, nothing. 

I didn't miss that fact that there were extra guards in the house. I would get up to leave and go to the bathroom, and Zuko would assign me a guard. A guard! Just to go to the bathroom three doors down! 

I didn't question it though. I knew that it was all because of Taranon. He was the one who was causing all this trouble. 

-

Shaku was talking with the other guards during dinner that night, for he was not on the job at the moment.

“...and then she bought me a new dagger! She offered it to me first and all i did was look at it for a split second!” This statement was given multiple reactions. 

“She did?” 

“Oh man, I should’ve gotten to be her guard!” 

“I knew she was nice, but she sounds amazing!” 

Shaku took great pride in being Katara personal guard. He wouldn’t mind if The Fire Lord made plans for them everyday. He just knew that he would love spending time with Katara. 

Although he loved talking about how lucky he was to serve for Katara, he knew that there were other guards that would fight for his position. He could not have that.

-

That night, I did something that I hadn't done for a while. I cried. Kanako was passed out beside me from all the events of today. I cried because of Taranon. The things he said... I was brought back to the day I first saw him. I was wiping the tears off my face when I got a knock on the door, the same time as yesterday. I got up and opened the door to see Zuko. 

"Hey- Katara, what's wrong?" He asked. The dam broke again. I let out a chocked sob and he took me into his arms again. He cradled my head, rubbing my back, trying to make me feel better. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. Luckily, I didn't have to say anything. 

"You're safe Katara. He can't hurt you. There will be extra guards posted around the house and outside your door. My room is right next to yours, just come in when you feel like it." He whispered into my ear. When he was done, I felt gentle lips being pressed on the crown of my head. 

When he left, I cried some more. I didn't stop until I went to sleep. Even in my sleep, I couldn't find peace. He was still there. I would open my eyes to find the pitch black darkness of my room. I would turn my head to see Kanako, his face inches to mine, clinging on to me. I would smile. I would thank the spirits that even throughout this whole mess, that he was my child. I loved him more than my heart could handle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of the chapter! This story was kind of all over the place because i am now adding Kataras and a third person pov. i thought that it was time for it. I also believe that everyone is in love with katara the second they see her, i mean, who wouldnt? I still had to add just a tiny bit of possessive zuko. I just love it so much. thank you for ready and STAY SAFE LUVS 🤩 AND HAPPY NEW YEARS ! 
> 
> kisses - A.


	6. Thanks, Zuko. You make a great pillow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang revisit one of their FAVORITE places in all of the Fire Nation. (note the sarcasm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so so sorry for the late update. I had a tiny writer's block, but I am feeling more motivated to write. I also want to wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR. I hope that this year is better than last year. Hopefully I didn't jinx it... oh well. I know that some of you don’t like the fact that Katara gets so much love and I feel like some of you don’t understand why everyone loves Katara, but I think that she has a very kind soul and everyone gets a little flustered talking to her. Therefore, I am going to write what I think. I also realize that I may or may not be kind of rushing things, so I’m going to try to put more detail in all of my stories.I’m also patiently waiting for one of my bookmark’s to be updated to that I can read more. I love them so much. Thank you for reading so far, here is the story.

Today marks a week of being on Ember Island. Most of our days have consisted of just lounging around the house of going to the beach. There haven’t been any more encounters with Taranon or any of his little monsters. I would make sure that Katara’s personal guard- _Shaku_ , she keeps on telling me-is with Katara at all times. She would only be alone to use the bathroom, and she would have a night guard or two posted outside her door for protection. 

I could tell Katara was getting tired of it. Sure, we would go to the beach and the market every now and then, but I knew that she just wanted to get out of the house. I didn’t want to risk a single thing, though. I’m afraid that the next time we leave the house, Katara will see Taranon again, and she might get more than a burnt shoulder. 

Agni, it would _kill_ me to see her in pain again. 

Today, we are at the beach. We had just finished lunch about maybe an hour ago, so the sun is still at its peak. We were all sitting on our towels, in an almost line formation. Toph was at the left end, to the right of her would be Sokka and Suki, to the right of them would be Aang, then Katara and Kanako, then me, then Haru and Jet. I’ve made sure that I was around Katara at all times. I _didn’t_ care that Shaku was with her at all times. I _definitely_ didn’t care that Shaku was the one sitting on a towel next to Katara, talking to her as if they have known each other for years! 

No, I definitely didn’t care. 

We had all just gotten out of the water. I turned to look at Katara. She was out in the sun, just out from under the umbrella. She was lying on her back, one hand behind her head, the other on her stomach. She had her eyes closed, but she wasn’t sleeping. Kanako was under the umbrella, taking a nap. He would open his eyes and look around every so often, but one he saw his mother inches away from him, he would scoot closer to her and fall back asleep. 

Shaku was sitting under the umbrella as well. He was still in his armor, having not gone into the water. I felt kind of territorial of this new set up. Shaku was _not_ a part of the gaang. He was just here to make sure that Katara was safe. He should be _standing_ by the umbrella, not sitting under it. Of course, Katara insisted that he should sit under it so he wouldn’t be so hot. Katara didn’t know about the spark in Shaku’s eyes whenever he talked to her. Katara didn’t know that Shaku would always keep an eye on Katara, maybe too much. Katara didn’t know that Shaku was just sitting there, watching Katara as she lay in the sand. She wasn’t even doing anything! She was just breathing! 

Then again, I was watching her too. How could one not?

This is _exactly_ what I didn’t want to happen. Great. Another person to add to the mental list in my head titled ‘ _People that like Katara, but never as much as I do_ ’ There are only three people on the list, Haru, Jet, and now Shaku, but that was three people too many.

Haru and Jet have not stopped their attempts to win Katara over. They may be best buds, but they were still after the same girl. When the other wasn’t paying attention, they would have a conversation with Katara, help her out with anything she needs, playfully nudge her, anything to just be with her. 

I can’t say I wasn’t doing the same thing. I would often find myself trying to talk to Katara across the dinner table. I would try to stand near her at any given means. When walking past each other, I would brush my hand against the small of her back. With all these things I've done within the past seven days, I still haven’t had a chance to talk to her one on one! 

I’ve already wasted a week. There are only three more weeks left before she leaves me.

Again.

I watched as Katara sat up. Today, she was wearing an almost identical bikini as the one she wore on the day of her arrival, but it was a burgundy color. She had her hands behind her, using them as her support to hold her up. One leg was laid out in front of her, the other was bent, the sand touching places that I could never touch.I stared in awe as she brought one hand up and ran it through her soft, wavy hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it myself. 

I shook my head. I seriously couldn’t think about that right now. I don’t need to have to walk away because my shorts get too tight to sit comfortably in. 

After staring at Katara for what felt like hours-which was only about five minutes-I saw Shaku walk over to her. 

“Katara, I went and had the chef make you a small smoothie.” Shaku said. I didn't even know he had left to go get some. Did she want any smoothies? Why didn't she tell me? I would have gotten them for her. Katara looked up at Shaku and gave him a smile.

“Thank you so much, Shaku.” She replied. Shaku gave her another smile and I scowled. I could see _the_ look in his eyes again. What is it with everyone going after  _ my _ Katara?

I watched as Shaku stayed in front of Katara for a moment before turning and going back under the umbrella. Good.That fool needs to get the fuck away from her. 

I heard a moan and I turned to see Katara with her eyes closed, sipping her smoothie. It was a mixture of yellow and orange. It was probably something really fruity. 

“Shaku, this smoothie is amazing.” Katara said. At those words, Kanako woke up from his slumber, rubbing his eyes.

“Smoothie, momma?” Kanako asked. He walked around Katara and sat in between her legs, which were moved apart for him to sit. He was facing her with light in his golden eyes. 

“Yes, sweetie. Here.” She moved the smoothie closer to Kanako and held it in front of him. Kanako took a sip and pouted when Katara took it back. She laughed and took a sip herself. 

“Hey Zuko, what you lookin’ at?” I turn my head to see Jet staring at me with an unknown expression on his face. I didn’t recognize it, but whatever it was didn’t seem like a positive expression. 

“I-I uh.. Nothing?” I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. That was probably the worst excuse I had ever given in my entire life. 

“Yea, sure.” Jet said. He moved his body around me to get a better view of Katara over my shoulder. 

“Hey baby cakes, what do you have there?” Jet asked smugly. That was another thing that Jet did. While we were all trying to win Katara, Jet would always give her a nickname. He only used babe, baby, and baby cakes. Like, come on, at least be original! I would give her better names. Love, princess, my Fire Lady, love of my fucking li-

“Jet, you know that I hate the nicknames. This is a mango smoothie.” Katara replied. She brought the smoothie back down from her lips to Kanako so he could have another sip. 

“That looks good. Can I have a sip?” Jet asked. I watched as Katara nodded and took the smoothie back up from Kanako, taking a sip herself. Jet got up from his spot on the towel and walked over to her. He took a knee down next to her and grabbed the smoothie from her hand. I didn’t miss the way his hand lingered on hers for a little longer than my liking. Jet took a sip and smiled. 

“This is a really good smoothie.” He stated. 

“Did someone say smoothie?” I heard Sokka’s voice. I looked back at Katara, noticing that her smoothie was about two thirds done. When the hell did that happen? Didn't she just get it like... a minute ago?

“Yes, Sokka, but there’s only-” She was cut off when Sokka snatched her smoothie and began to drink it. Soon, Aang came over to try it. The next thing I know, everyone is taking a sip of the smoothie. I will admit, the smoothie looked like it tasted pretty good, but I didn’t want any. It’s her smoothie. 

The rest of the gaang, however, do not know basic manners.

By the time everyone had a sip, Kanako reached for the smoothie and took one last sip, finishing the smoothie. I saw Katara frown, knowing that she barely had any of her smoothie. I frowned at that, too. Even if she was in any sort of displeasure, it made me very, very upset. 

  
  


“Momma, is gone!” Kanako exclaimed. Katara took the empty glass from her son and stood up. She took Kanako's hand and helped him up as well. 

“I’m gonna go see if they can make another one. Would anyone else like a smoothie?” Katara asked. I kid you not, every single person wanted another one. Katara laughed, picked up Kanako, and walked back to the house. Shaku quickly stood up and followed her. 

I debated on whether or not I should go with them to help her carry everything back, or just stay here and wait for her. When I saw Jet going after them though, I decided I should definitely help. 

-

When I arrived into the kitchen, I saw Lien reading a book, leaning on the counter. I placed Kanako down so that he was sitting on the counter. As I did so, Lien looked up from his book. 

“Miss Katara! And Mister Kanako, too. How may I help you?” He said closing his book and placing it on the table.

“ Hey, Mister Lien. I was wondering if you could make some more smoothies, ten of them to be exact.” I asked. I probably shouldn’t be filing Kanako’s stomach, but how can I say no to his precious little face when he gave me _those_ puppy eyes?

“That is no problem, Miss Katara. Would you like me to make a variety of flavors?” He asked. I watched as Shaku walked over to the table, which was right next to the kitchen, and sit down.

“Yes! That would be great. Would you like some help?” I watched as he took out a knife and a cutting board. When I saw him nod his head, I went over to the food stock and took out any fruits I could find. I brought out some strawberries, kiwi, dragon berries, mangoes, and… papayas. How could anyone eat those? They are like the lower ring of the fruits! 

I walked over to Lien and put the fruit down. I then went over to one of the cabinets and took out eleven glasses. I wanted Lien to have a glass as well for all the hard work that he has done for us. He counted the glasses and chopped up the fruit into pieces.If he noticed the other glass, he didn't say anything about it. I walked over to Kanako, who was still sitting on the counter where I left him.

“Kanako, what’s your favorite fruit?” I asked him. When I’m not comforting him, I try to talk to him like an adult instead of talking to him like he was programmed. I couldn’t stand going through another Joo Dee situation. I never understood why people would _baby_ babies. Does that make any sense? They can't learn to grow up if you talk to them like they could break any second. 

“Strawbewy!” Kanako exclaimed. He was still working on his Rs and Ls. I smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. He looked at me with a pout and I laughed.I heard the door open and saw Jet and Zuko walk into the kitchen. 

_ Zuko _ . That’s been a name that I haven’t forgotten all these years. He’s grown so much. He isn’t that tiny little guy he was when he was sixteen. He was still good looking, probably the _best_ looking man I’ve ever seen. I don’t know what about him makes me squirm, but being around him makes me feel the same way I did when I was-

“Hey babe, what’s going on here?” I ignored Jet's little pet name, turning my head towards Zuko to hide the small blush on my face.

“Hey guys! Do you need anything? I could help you look for something. Mister Lien is working on the smoothies right now.” I told them. I walked over to the other side of the counter, giving Lien some space to work. Zuko walked over to the counter as well, but on the side that Lien wasn’t working on. 

“Um, n-no thanks Katara. We were just here to...uh, see you? Or at least I was. If you don’t want to be here with me or if you would rather have me leave then that’s totally fine. Whatever makes you happy-” 

“Zuko.” I told him, interrupting him. 

“Yes?” 

“Of course you guys can hang here. You need to stop being so paranoid!” I told him. I saw his shoulders drop from it's tense state, hinting that he was relaxing. He gave me a small smile, and I felt a flutter in my chest. I haven’t felt that in a very long time that I almost didn’t notice. Why am I feeling these things? Jet walked over to the side that I was on. 

“So babe, I was doing some thinking.” He started. I rolled my eyes. I would get flustered when Jet called me these nicknames. I didn’t exactly like it, but I didn’t have a problem with it either. “I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to dinner. Tonight.” 

-

I felt my face heat up in rage. Here I was, trying to spend time with Katara, but Jet was here taking her attention from me and asking her to dinner! I could not have that. I didn’t want Jet to get in the way with my plans! Before I could even think, I said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Actually Jet, she can’t. Well, you can’t either. We are going to see the Ember Island Players.” 

No we’re not. I made that up on the spot. I don’t even know if they have anything playing today. 

Agni, this could go very _very_ wrong. 

I saw Jet’s face turn from confusion to annoyed. That’s right. Be mad that I stole your night.

Spirits, I really am a fucking teenager. 

“Zuko, I thought you hated those actors. They didn’t exactly put on the best...show last time we were there.” Katara said. I could tell that the only thing going through her head was the play we watched five years ago. Hell, I was thinking about it too. 

I remember that night like it was yesterday. We were sitting next to each other, our shoulders almost touching. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. It took all I had not to just wrap her in my arms and watch the play like that. At some point, our fingers met and she interlaced them. I gave her fingers a squeeze, making it look like I was ok with it. Spirits, I was more than ok with it. My big hand engulfed her small one and I’ve never felt more content. 

“I know that. Maybe they’ve improved. There is only one way to find out though.” I said, with a smirk. Katara rolled her eyes, but I could see a smile already formed on her lips.

“Well then, Fire Lord. What kind of play are we going to see?” 

Shit. I knew she was going to ask that. 

“Uhm.. T-That’s a- uhh, surprise?” I said. I could hear my Uncle laughing at me in the back of my mind. I looked at Katara. She didn’t look too convinced with my answer, but I just prayed that she went along with it so that she didn’t have to go out with Jet tonight. Her smile turned into a giggle, and I could swear my heart jumped at the sound of it. 

“Okay, Zuko. Whatever you say.” I loved the way my name came out of her mouth. I would hear it every single day if I had to. 

Maybe she could say while she’s under me and out of breath. 

No. _Bad_ Zuko. 

I watched as Katara made her way over to Lien, who now had all of our drinks ready for us to take them back to the others. With Katara’s back turned to me, I looked back at Jet, who had a not so subtle annoyed look on his face. Good. 

“Hey guys, help me out here!” Katara called. We each took out fair share of smoothies, balancing them in two hands each. I saw that she purposefully left one on the counter, which I came to the conclusion that it was for Lien. That woman was too good for this world. 

As Katara, Kanako, and Jet led the way, I slowly trailed behind. I saw one of my guards just outside the kitchen. I leaned over to him and whispered into his ear, making sure no one could hear me. 

“Make us reservations for The Ember Island players. I want to go tonight. Do whatever you need to get us spots.”

-

As we walk into the theater, people move out of the way for us to pass by. The normal talk of “Fire Lord and Team Avatar” is a non-stop conversation going on. I was able to get spots in the “nose bleed section”. It happens to be the exact one we sat at five years ago. I find that very funny. 

This time, I watch Katara go on the top part of the seats, her back facing the wall. Kanako sits to the right of her. I rush over to sit next to her, but I see Haru also rushing over there. 

Hell no. I am not fighting for a spot next to Katara  _ again _ . 

We both got there at the same time. I look up to Haru and he looks at me very sheepishly. He rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly standing there. 

“H-Hey Zuko. Did you want to sit here?” 

“Yes Haru, I did.” 

“Yeah? W-Well, I kind of wanted to sit next to Katara… to help her with Kanako, of course!”

“Well maybe I wanted to help Katara with Kanako.” Haru was about to reply when Toph interrupted us. 

“Both of you, make Katara scoot over, then you two can sit on either side of Katara and you can shut your traps!” 

Well, that settled it. 

Katara and Kanako scooted over. Haru sat next to her on her right side, I sat on the left. Jet, Toph, Sokka, and Suki sat right below us. Aang took a spot next to me on my left. He gave me a smile and looked back to the stage. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. How can someone always be so goddamn positive?

I heard that beautiful giggle again. I turn to see Katara laughing at something Haru had told her. I was getting jealous. I knew I shouldn't be because I could easily win over Katara, but I wasn’t even gonna deny it at this point. Katara came on this trip to see _me_. I’m not gonna let some earthbender steal _my_ waterbender. 

As I was just about to say something, Katara turned her head towards me, sporting her gorgeous blue eyes, which now looked brighter in the dark.

“What story is this, again?” She asked me. I saw a hint of playfulness. I knew she knew I had to clue what we were seeing. She just knew me _so damn well._

“That, my dear, is a surprise.” I responded. My dear? What is this? I didn’t even think before saying that. I just came out of my mouth! 

Katara giggled. Again. I will never get over that sound. Kanako climbed onto Katara’s lap. I found that this was his favorite seat to be in. Ever. Kanako turned so that he was straddling Katara to the best of his ability with his small legs. 

“What we doin’, momma?” He asked. His high pitched voice almost made me want to jump out of my seat. He was just too cute.

Where the _fuck_ did that come from?

I’m losing my touch. 

“We are watching a play.” Katara replied. 

Kanako looked at her like she had grown another head. 

“Do you remember the kids that make little puppets and put on a show for the other kids outside Uncle Iroh’s tea shop?” Katara asked. When Kanako nodded, she continued. “Well, this is the same thing. Instead of puppets though, it’s people.” Kanako turned around to face the stage, but was still sitting on Katara’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his small torso and he immediately leaned into her arms. 

I watched with such a passion. I knew that I loved Katara. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her by my side. She will by my Fire Lady. I know that I sounded delusional, but I couldn't help it. I loved her since The Western Air Temple, I just didn’t know it. I’ve tried to move on, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried not to. Watching her sitting there with Kanako makes my heart soar. She was such a strong and caring and beautiful woman. She is my home. I could be stuck on an island with her and not care. She completes me. She is fire, passionate and mesmerizing.

And I was ready to get burnt.

-

The lights dimmed to the point where you could barely see anything. I felt Kanako’s hand wrap around two of my fingers. I squeezed him tighter and kissed the top of his head, letting him know I’m still here. The stage lights flickered on and the was a bunch of boxes, which I found out to be resembling a small village. I scooted closer to Zuko, Kanako still in my arms. Our shoulders were mere inches apart. 

“Do you know what we are seeing now?” I whispered into his ear. I would be lying if I said that the close proximity wasn’t making me uncomfortable. Or comfortable. I couldn’t decide. 

“Shh, you’ll find out soon. Keep watching.” Zuko whispered back. Zuko then turned his attention back to the stage. It might have been the shadows playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn that there was a smirk on his face. 

I didn’t scoot away from him. 

On the stage, I saw villagers. Some were talking, some were doing their jobs, and others were just simply there. There was one man, hiding behind one of the “buildings”. All of a sudden, sprinted. Well, he didn’t get too far. He crashed into a woman. The woman was holding a bucket of water, and when the man ran into her, the water spilled all over her dress. 

“Oh my spirits! I am so sorry, ma’am! I was in a hurry and I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The man stated. These players have not changed. That apology didn't even sound convincing. The woman crossed her arms, scowling at the man. 

“You got my dress wet! This is going to take forever to dry!” The woman dramatically cried. 

“Please quiet down! I must leave, I’m not supposed to be here. I live in the village just north up here.”

“What do you- oh spirits! You trespass in our village, and then you ruin my dress! Who do you think you are?”

I didn’t know what was so bad about the situation. I thought the dress was ugly anyways.

“Let me make it up to you. Before sundown, follow the path behind the old man’s house, just west over there. There, you will find a cave. Wait for me there.” The man said. As he was walking away, the woman called out. 

“Wait! What is your name? How can I trust you?” The man smiled.

“Ma’am, you can trust me with your life, I promise. Meet me there.” As the man was about to leave the scene, he turned around. “By the way, my name’s Shu.”

-

Ahh, so that is what we were watching. The tale of Omashu. I remember uncle telling me the story. He said that it was a blessing to find your soulmate, even if you lose them in order to love them. 

I knew I had already found mine. 

I looked over to Katara, who was watching the woman playing Oma walk through the woods. She was still a couple of inches from me. I _did_ notice that she didn’t scoot back. She was so intrigued by the play. Her eyes watched every single movement on the stage. She was leaning forward, looking for anything that could be of her interest. Her arms were wrapped around Kanako, who had the same exact look on his face. 

Yes. I’ve _definitely_ found my soulmate. 

The stage was now filled with fake trees, trying to resemble a forest. 

Key word: Trying. 

You would think that they’d have gotten better at this! Kanako could do better!

“Oh, I hope that I don’t get lost! Or kidnapped!” The actress playing Oma cried. I rolled my eyes. This was a disaster. Why did I agree to come here?

Soon, there was a “cave” that was on the stage. The actress walked over to the entrance, clutching her chest. I guess she was...what, shocked?

“Oh? What’s this?” The actress cried. Out of nowhere, the actor of Shu came from the cave. He was holding a new dress. This one did not match the other dress, but I guess it was still pretty. 

Not as pretty as Katara, though.

“Thank you for meeting me here, Oma. I hope that you can forgive me for oh so ruining your dress!” Shu said. Oma took the dress and they started to walk into the cave. 

Spirits, I wish love was that easy. 

For about the next fucking hour, it was just acts of Oma and Shu falling in love over the course of a few years, but only while meeting in a cave. Forbidden love.

Wonderful. 

I sighed. This was the most boring thing I had ever had to sit through. It was so boring that I was beginning to feel _uncomfortable_. I tried to think of other situations worse than this. My so called date with Jin, asking for forgiveness at The Western Air Temple, _anything_ , but nothing came close. This was just a big meaningless act. 

I was about to suggest we leave when I felt something warm on my right side. I turned and was met with the top of someone's head. The first thing I noticed was that Kanako was sitting in between her and Haru sleeping, his mouth hanging open. He looked just like Sokka. Katara must have gotten bored as well, because the second thing I noticed was Katara, sleeping with her head resting on my shoulder. 

I didn’t move. I couldn’t. One wrong move and she would wake up and take her head off my shoulder, taking her warmth with her. I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to hold her in my arms, but we were in public. It wasn’t that I was ashamed of being with her. Agni, she should be the one ashamed to be with me. I also didn’t want to just do nothing. What if she woke up, saw that I made no reaction, and decided that I didn’t like it?

Spirits, she could sleep on my shoulder for the rest of her life and I would _thank_ her. 

I decided that I would simply just make a move. I carefully lifted the arm that she was leaning on. I wrapped it around her. When she stirred, I tensed. Was she going to wake up? I looked at her and saw that she was now nuzzling my shoulder, leaning in closer. I relaxed and let my arm give her a tiny squeeze. 

I rested my cheek on her head. I felt so content. This felt so right. She fit so perfectly into me. I didn’t mind if the play lasted for another long hour. I could fall asleep like this. I would have no problem doing so. When I dared to press a kiss to the crown of her head, I noticed how soft her hair was. Like a thick fur blanket pulling me into a place that felt a lot like home. 

And it wasn't the Fire Nation.

I didn’t fall asleep. I was just closing my eyes. I could hear people talking around me, but I couldn’t make out the words. I didn’t want to. I was in a whole new world, just taking in the feel of Katara. I didn’t want to move. I just wanted to stay in this position for as long as possible. With her. 

“Jerkbender, get your ass up.” 

Sokka. Ugh. 

I opened my eyes and, to my horror, everyone was awake.They were all looking at me. Well, Katara too. I looked down to see us in a different position that she fell asleep in.

She was now facing left, sideways of the stage. When did this happen? I don't even remember her or me moving. Her butt was still on the cushion, but her legs were draped over my lap, her feet on hanging over my left thigh. I had my arms wrapped protectively around. It was like holding a little child. Her head was still resting on my shoulder. She had her right fist clenching my robe. 

If this wasn’t the cutest goddamn thing, I don’t know what is. 

It took me a second to remember that there were people looking at us. I looked up to find an annoyed Jet and Haru, a grinning Toph, and just whatever Sokka was feeling when he was making that face. I can’t even describe it. 

I unwrapped my arms around Katara and placed one on her back and the other cupping her cheek. I slightly shook her, stroking my thumb over her face. 

“Katara? Hey there, Kat. We’re leaving now. Come on, let’s go back to the house.” I said as she was slowly opening her eyes. A second later, she jumped out of my arms as if she had been slapped. I felt the cold air surround me without her warmth. She frantically looked around until her eyes landed on Kanako, still sleeping beside her. I saw her relax before she turned to me. 

“Thanks, Zuko. You make a great pillow.” 

-

I was doing my nightly check in. Every night, I would do this to make sure everyone was ok. I don’t know why I still did this. I knew that if anyone needed anything, they would just ask the guards. I think that it might be the fact that I get to see Katara at the end before I went to sleep. 

I looked at the two guards, who have been here since the market incident, and nodded. I don't know their names, but I don't need to. I knocked on her door and she immediately opened it. As usually, Kanako was sleeping on the bed. Katara was standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. 

“Hey Kat. You guys doing good?” I asked.

“Yes, Zuko. I really liked what we did today. I had fun.” I laughed at her. 

“You were asleep the whole time. You missed most of it.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, I don’t regret it.” 

I felt my heart flutter. Again. 

I shoved my hands into my robe, trying not to look flustered. I felt something bulky in my pocket. It was a small box-

“Oh, here, Katara. I got this at the market last week, I kind of forgot about it until tonight, I'm sorry. I saw it and it reminded me of you. I thought that it matched your eyes, even if they do change color almost every hour. Don’t get me wrong, though, I think your eyes are the most gorgeous thing ever. So when I saw this I had to get it. I was going to give it to you earlier, but the whole thing with Taranon threw me off guard. I hope that you still like it.” 

I rambled. Again. 

Dammit. 

Katara laughed and took the box from my hands. She opened it and I heard her inhale a sharp breath. She just stared at me. I suddenly got worried. Did she not like it? If not I’ll just buy her a new one. No big deal- 

I was released from my thoughts when I felt arms wrap around my neck. Katara pulled my into a hug, her chin resting on my shoulder. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, pulling her small body closer to mine. 

“Thank you, Zuko. I love it.” I smiled. I loved making her happy. 

“No problem, Katara. Anything for you.” 

We pulled away from each other, but we still had our arms wrapped around another. 

“Goodnight, Kat.”

And, as if the gods and spirits above had sent me a fucking gift after listening to all my prayers, Katara leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek, right under my eye. 

My scarred cheek. 

I felt a wave of nostalgia hit me. I was brought back to the crystal catacombs. I had never let anyone touch my scar. My uncle had only touched it once. No one would even dare. 

But Katara? She’s an exception. 

I felt as if I was going to die. I only had little feeling in the left side of my face, but the feeling that I did have? It was consumed by Katara. I closed my eyes and visibly leaned into her touch. I loved the feeling of her soft lips on my skin. 

When she pulled away, I almost pulled her face back towards mine, but I didn’t. It was too soon. I wanted her to leave with me after this trip, but right now we are taking baby steps. Katara looked at me with that forever beautiful smile. I wanted to kiss her again. Spirits know that I wanted to do much more, but we are taking baby steps. I glanced at the two guards and saw them with amused looks on their faces. Imagine how it would feel to hear that the almighty Fire Lord was blushing like a madman all because of a kiss from Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. They would definitely have a nice laugh. 

“Goodnight, Zuko. Have a good night’s sleep.” 

And I did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, I had to make them go back to the ember island players. I also wanted the title to be "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to dinner. Tonight." but I decided to change it last minute. I kind of like making you guys wonder about what will happen based on the title. I am obsessed. by the way, while writing this, one of my bookmarks has updated! I'm literally so happy, I can't even. ALSO PLEASE READ you know the song Driver's License by Olivia Rodrigo? I'm kind of comparing it to Zutara. SO LIKE NOT REALLY but when I hear "guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me" i'm kind of comparing that to the crystal catacombs when Zuko betrayed Katara. it might not make sense, but like Zuko was vulnerable and made katara "believe he was a good person" like he told her things but later betrayed her so Katara thought that he only told her to get on her good side? idk but please tell me if you get the similarity. 
> 
> Until next chapter, luvs 
> 
> -a 
> 
> (Ik that sounds really sus, but I need to call myself SOMETHING)


	7. it won’t be a problem if he sleeps with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all love sick days? You might not, but with these two? Zuko finds that he likes mother Katara, while Katara finds out information that she wasn't supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I would like to formally apologize for not posting in almost a month. I have had a hard time with school and I couldn't find the time to write another chapter. Fear not, this story IS NOT being abandoned. I will be continuing to write this story, but the updates might take longer than I would like it to. If you want some good news though, I have finally come up for the plot for my modern story that I promised I would make, but never did. I think you guys will like it. Here is your much deserved chapter.

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to see Kanako already awake beside me. Usually I have to be the one to wake him up, but this time, he was already awake. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked up at the window on the side of my bed and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. 

“What are you doing up so early?” I asked him. He looked at me with a smile and I couldn’t help but let my heart throb over it. 

“The sun, momma!” He said. He pointed at the sun, and I could see what he was talking about. The entire sky was filled with beautiful colors. There were shades of yellow, orange, pink, and purple everywhere. It was truly a sight for sore eyes. 

After about ten minutes of watching the sun, Kanako walked over to the door, trying to reach the handle.The doctors told me that he was tall for his age, even I knew that, but he still wasn’t tall enough to reach the door handle… yet. 

“Kanako, why don’t we stay here? There is no one up yet. The only people probably awake right now are Aang and Zuko.” I said. Kanako turned around and pursed his lips into a pout. I laughed and got out of bed. I wrapped my night robe around myself a little tighter and walked over to the door. After a few stretches, I lazily walked over to the door. 

I am _not_ a morning person.

When I opened it, Kanako went running down the stairs. I silently greeted my guards and followed behind him. As Kanako was turning the corner, I watched as he was immediately shoved back and fell on his behind. Aang came out from behind the corner and raised his hands up at Kanako. 

“Woah there, I didn’t see you, buddy. Where’s your momma- hey no don’t cry! Katara!” I sighed as Kanako started to sob as a result of falling. As I walked closer to the scene, Aang looked at me and started rambling about... well, I don't even know. He talks too much. 

“Katara, I’m so sorry. I was just getting back from my morning meditation and I didn’t see him there so he bumped into me and now he’s crying. Please don’t get mad at me I didn’t mean-” 

“Aang.” I interrupted him. What was it with men and rambling? Just say a few words and go!

“Uh-yes Katara?” 

“It’s ok. I saw what happened, you don’t need to explain yourself.” I watched as he smiled. I smiled too. He was just like a ten year old kid who just needed a little extra push. He still acts like he does when I found him in the iceberg. 

Maybe that's why we didn't work out. 

I picked up Kanako and put him on my hip. I walked passed Aang and went into the kitchen to try to find some food. 

“Actually Katara, the chef isn’t here right now. He usually wakes up around everyone else, which is in a couple more hours. I’m sorry you have to wait.” Aang said. I mentally rolled my eyes. Did this kid really think I needed someone else to cook for me? What am I, Sokka? I know that it sounds crazy and I shouldn’t get mad, but I don’t need to be babied. 

“That’s ok, Aang. I can cook by myself. What did you think I did for the past five years? And who was the one that cooked all your meals when the war was still a thing?” 

“Touche.” 

I smiled and turned back to the stove. I made a small fire and started to cook up a small batch of soup. About halfway through the process, Aang starts talking to me again. 

“Hey, where’s Zuko? He’s usually up by now.” 

Zuko. Why have you been on my mind? Why do I always think about you? Why have I felt so much in the past week? Why have all my teenage feelings come back now? 

Why is it that when I'm with you, I feel at home?

“You’re right. I wonder if he just decided not to come down. I’ll finish this up and then go check on him later.”

-

My usual wake up time is sunrise. That is to be expected, of course. I usually get up, think about Katara, go and meditate, wait for Katara to wake up, and then I eat breakfast with her. Sounds easy, right?

Right.

But...not today. 

When I woke up, the first thing that came to me was the excruciatingly painful headache I was having. It was throbbing and I couldn’t even get up without getting dizzy. The next thing I noticed was that my room was fully lit up from the sunlight outside. 

This means that I, Fire Lord Zuko, woke up late. 

I tried to stand up to start my day, but I was met with a pain right in between my eyes. My vision became blurry and I had to lay back down. I tried to meditate from there, but I couldn’t get passed the pain. 

Before I knew it, my door creaked open. I was about to yell at the person for coming in unasked, but then I noticed a flash of blue. 

The next thing I knew, there was a weight on my stomach and tiny arms wrapping around my waist. I looked down to see Kanako laying on top of me, nuzzling his face into my abdomen. I had to admit, it was pretty cute. 

“Kanako? Baby, where did you- oh, Zuko! I am so sorry, I didn't know he was going in here!” Katara said as she came into the room. There was a worried and apologetic look in her eyes and I mentally chuckled. 

“Momma, you say we wake up lazy Filo Zuko!” Kanako said. I watched as her face became red in embarrassment. 

At this, I did laugh. 

Not for long though, because the pain in my head came back again. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples, trying to relieve the stress. I couldn’t help but groan at the pain. I heard footsteps around the room, then I felt a cool hand touch my forehead cautiously. 

It was Katara. She had to have sensed my pain, for she was now putting her naturally cool hand on my forehead. She would always touch the injury before healing it. It must be one of her instincts. When she pulled her hand back, I was already missing her touch. I was relieved when it came back, this time with water. 

After about five minutes, she released her hand. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was looking at me in sympathy. I tried to sit up, but once again, I felt my headache. 

“Katara, what did you do the past five minutes?” I asked her. I hadn't realized my tone came out annoyed and harsh until I replayed the words back in my head. Katara looked at me with confusion and then started speaking. 

“Well, Zuko, I tried to heal your headache, but because this is something that happened naturally, it didn't work. Maybe next time, I won't bother trying to help if you're going to be an ass about it.” 

Ouch. I knew it was my fault that she reacted like that, but it still hurt. I didn't mean to use such a harsh tone with her. Spirits, she's the last one that I'll ever be cold to. 

"I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to sound like that. Thank you for trying." Katara looked at me before she sighed, her eyes filling up with sympathy. 

Such a caring person. 

“It’s almost lunch time. I’m going to bring up some water and some herbs to help with the pain. In a little bit, I’ll bring up some soup, ok?” She said. I hummed as a response. I wanted to properly respond, but I found that I couldn’t. 

“Kanako, come on. Let’s let Zuko have some rest, ok?” I opened my eyes to see Kanako with his arms crossed and his lips pouted. It was really like looking at a younger version of Katara. 

“No, I stay here with Filo Zuko.” 

Uh oh. I know he did not just back talk to his mother, Katara no less. 

This was more interesting than that fucking play.

I watched as Katara sighed. I expected her to argue with Kanako, but she didn’t. She just walked over to him and lifted him up. Kanako squirmed in her arms, trying to break free, but it was no use. It was funny that he tried, though. 

Before Katara left the room, I saw her talk to the guards outside my room before turning back to me. She gave me that ‘I care about you so much and I would die for you’ smile before turning around and leaving. 

I’ve memorized every single one of her smiles since seeing her at The Western Air Temple.

I laid my head back down on the pillow. I was tired, but my body refused to sleep. So, I did what any one person would do. 

Think of Katara of course. 

And no, I don't care that I saw her ten seconds ago.

As usual, I thought of her beauty. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. I feel as if anytime I see her, it’s like seeing her for the first time again. She captivates me with just a single look at her. 

Today, she was wearing another silk dress. It was tight around her upper body and loose around her lower body. It had a v-neck cut and it was black. I think that it's her night outfit, I don't really know.

Should I get her a new one? Women liked gifts, right? What color should I get her?

Regardless, I would rather have her change. It wasn't showing too much, but it was also showing more than I would like her to show, especially around my guards who are men.

She’s mine, and mine only. No one can touch her. 

_ But someone already did. _

My mind immediately brought the image of Katara and...Taranon into my head. I remember the time we went to the market. I was told that that waste of a fucking life had attempted to harm Katara, and I wasn’t there to protect her. 

I groaned. I still haven’t gotten over that. 

I heard my door open and I turned to see Katara with what looked like a glass of water. I realized it was some type of tea because there were leaves inside of it. 

Uncle probably taught her that. 

“Drink this in small sips. It should help with the pain. I’ll bring up some soup later, so um...yea. Try not to drink it too...fast? Yeah? Ok, well, I think I’ll go now.” And with that, Katara exited the room. 

Was it me, or was the great Master Katara...flustered?

Nah, I think that my headache is messing with my brain. Why would she be?

-

That was the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me in all of my nineteen years of living. 

I’ve been around attractive men before. I’ve always been able to keep my composure. Spirits, usually it’s the guys who get nervous and stutter around me! 

But no! I walk into Zuko’s room to give him his tea and I see him laying down looking like the finest man on the fucking planet. 

What the hell?

As I left the room, I walked back downstairs I saw that everyone had eaten their breakfast and left, leaving one of the maids to wash the dishes. 

Ugh, I can’t believe my little family is so rude. 

“Excuse me, do you happen to know where my son is?” I asked the maid. I have yet to learn her name. 

“Kanako went with Avatar Aang on Mister Appa, Lady Katara.” 

Mister Appa. Of course. 

“Thank you so much, miss. What is your name?” I asked. I’ve had some bad run ins with people and one thing I learned is that I like being called by my name than being called by something...less appealing. 

“Anama, Lady Katara.”

“Thank you Miss Anama. Would it be okay if I made some soup for Zu- Fire Lord Zuko? He seems to be having a fever.” 

Anama nodded, finished drying her last plate, and left the kitchen. Zuko had asked me multiple times to stop calling him by his formal name, but I knew that I had to call him the right way in front of everyone else. 

Shaku came inside holding Kanako by his feet, his head hanging upside down. I was about to yell at him for holding my child like that, but when I heard Kanako’s tiny little giggles, I knew that it was ok. 

“Katara, your son was looking for you.” Shaku said. He flipped Kanako around so he was upright and set him down on his feet. I watched as Kanako immediately tried to run to me, but failed and landed on his hands and knees. I’m guessing it was the movement. 

“Momma!” Kanako cried. He held his hand up, tears already falling down his face. His hands were red from the fall and I could see some splinters.

“Sweetie, it’s ok. Momma will make it better.” I rushed over to him, picked him up, and set him on the counter. I wiped his tears with my fingers and grabbed some water from the sink. I bent the water to remove the small wood chippings and soothed his aching hands. I also healed his knees that were bound to have some bruises. 

“There we go, all better.” I said. I leaned in and kissed his nose to earn a small giggle from his. He started clapping his hands together and watched as I turned back to the soup I was making. I finished the soup and put everything in a bowl. I turned back around to see that Kanako’s eyes were starting to close a little bit. 

I walked over to him and put him on my left hip. He rested his head on my shoulder and let out a big yawn. I smiled and grabbed the soup and walked up into Zuko’s room. 

As I opened the door, Kanako seemed to be wide awake again. He started squirming, trying to reach the now sleeping Zuko. I walked over to him and put Kanako on the bed and his soup on the small table near the bed. 

“Zuko, I have your soup ready.” I shook him lightly before I saw his eyes flutter open. I saw his golden eyes look at me before he gave me a smile that warmed my heart. He reached up and set his hand on my cheek. I froze and stared right back at him, watching as he watched his own thumb caress my cheekbone. I could feel heat rushing up into my cheeks, but I also felt Zuko’s heart beating fast.

I guess that was one good thing that came from bloodbending. Although I have gotten over my fear and used bloodbending for good, I have also found out new things about my bending. The heart is what makes the blood flow through your body. Over the years, I have been able to feel the blood in someone’s body and how fast their heart is beating because of the heart’s relation to the blood. 

Suck on that, Toph. I can feel heartbeats too. 

Getting lost in the sun, I didn’t even realize that Kanako had been moving around until he jumped on Zuko’s chest. Zuko immediately sat up, groaning and clutching his chest. 

“Kanako, look what you did! I want you to apologize right now.” I coldly said to Kanako. I knew that I could be harsh. I didn’t want to be mean to my child, but he has to learn right from wrong and that his actions have consequences. This was definitely something that was wrong. 

Kanako looked at me with a pout on his lips. He knew not to get on my bad side. I never took my anger out on my child, but he had witnessed it before, mostly when men at The Jasmine Dragon tried to talk to me about heading to their place for a good time. 

“I’m sorry, Filod Zuko.” Kanako said. He then looked up at me with a pleading look in his eyes. I nodded my head and smiled at him. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard. Also, you said Filod instead of Filo. You’re getting close to saying his name!” When he heard that, he beamed at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. 

Zuko sat up from his spot on the bed, leaning his back onto the wall. He took the soup and held it in his hands. He looked up at me smiled. 

“Thank you, Katara. This smells delicious.” I smiled and gave a small ‘your welcome’. Kanako moved to Zuko’s left side. He laid down and yawned. 

“Kanako, you’re tired. Let’s go to our room to take a nap.” I told him. Kanako shook his head side to side. 

“I stay here with Filod Zuko!” He replied. I looked over to Zuko, who was quietly drinking his soup. When he made eye contact with me, I pleaded with my eyes for him to help me out. Over the years of us knowing each other, I hope that he can understand what I’m trying to ask. 

“Kanako would rather stay here with his favorite firebender.” He replied with a small smirk.

Wow, Zuko. Thanks a lot, dipshit.

“Katara, he can stay in my room and take a nap.” I heard Zuko say to me. 

“That’s not needed, Zuko. You need to rest. You shouldn’t have to take care of my child. When you have your own, then you can look after them.” As I said those words, an image popped into my mind. It was an image of Zuko holding a child in his arms. He was standing next to some faceless woman. I don’t know why my mind made that image up, but I do know that the image hurt. 

For some reason, I didn’t like the idea of Zuko having a child with someone.

_ Someone who isn’t me. _

Where in Tui and La did that some from?

“It’s ok, Katara. Let me help you. If all I’m going to be doing is sleeping, then it won’t be a problem if he sleeps with me.” 

I’m not gonna lie to you, the offer did sound nice. Maybe I could take a break as well. I could practice my waterbending. I haven’t done so in a while.

“If you’re one hundred percent sure Zuko, then that will be lovely. He normally sleeps for about an hour. Is that ok for you?” When he gave me a small nod, I leaned over his legs to give a small kiss to Kanako’s forehead. He had already passed out hard. 

“What, no good-nap kiss to me?” Zuko said as I was leaving. He gave me a fake pout. He was probably the only man that could ever look adorable doing that. I let out a laugh and walked over to him. I leaned down to give him a small peck on his temple. I could feel the blood rushing inside of him, as if he were surprised that I had done it. 

“Thank you Zuko. I’ll see you in an hour.”

I walked out of the room and started to head towards mine. When I got there, I saw Kanako’s stuffed badger frog, Tin. I knew that he would end up having a fit if Tin wasn’t there. I sighed, grabbed Tin, and started to head back to Zuko’s room. 

I was about to open the door when I heard muffled voices coming from the room. I leaned my ear against the door and listened closely. I could vaguely hear Zuko talking.

“-don’t even understand, you’re so young…..wish I could tell her…..love of my whole god damn life.” 

I dropped Tin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH- TEA. I wonder how katara will take the information? What will happen when we find out that she isn't the only one that heard Zuko's confession? Find out next time luvs ;)
> 
> -a


	8. Momma's tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, accidents happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, I apologize. however, I am starting a new book. I know that i'm being annoying but if you would like, go check it out.

It was now the start of our third week here on Ember Island. After what I had overheard, I haven’t spoken to Zuko. 

Of course, there were the little things. We would talk mostly because we had to and I didn’t want to be mean, but I could not get his words out of my head.

Does he love me? Was he even talking about me? Do I have feelings for him back? 

The answer to the last question, no. I don’t love him. However, I might be close to it.

I remember being the age of fourteen. I remember feeling tingly every time Zuko would come over to help me cook dinner. 

I remember always wanting to spar with Zuko opposed to Aang or Toph. 

I remember wanting to kiss him, just once. I remember wanting to feel his lips upon mine. 

But, as life goes on, I didn’t see him for five years, and those feelings slowly died. 

But now, all of a sudden, they all come back. For what? I don’t know what the spirits are planning for me, but I do know that it won’t be easy. 

Unless, it is. 

-

I decided to take the gaang to one of my favorite restaurants in Ember Island today. Katara has been avoiding me, whether she wants to admit it or not. 

In all honesty, it breaks my heart.

She wouldn’t look me in the eye. She had always made excuses to leave when it was just the two of us. I don’t know what I did wrong, but I can’t handle not being able to talk to her like a fucking normal person. 

When we got to the restaurant, we all walked in and were immediately greeted by the staff and the customers. It felt nice, but I felt numb because Katara wasn’t talking to me. 

We got to a large table that was able to fit all of us. We all sat in the seats as if we were sitting in our own home. That means that I am at the head of the table and Katara is across from me at the other head. 

Throughout the dinner, I tried to make eye contact with her, but it never worked. She would avoid me even with her  _ god damn eyes. _

What did I do wrong? I would get down on my knees for her if it meant that she would just talk to me again. I miss her voice. I miss her smiles that were directed at me. 

“And Master Katara, what would you like to eat?” The waiter asked her. I rolled my eyes. This man had been hitting on a master waterbender all night. This guy was like...what, sixteen? Why would Katara like some tiny little boy who probably wasn’t even had his first kiss? 

“I would like the steamed bun, please.” She replied with a smile on her face. 

Why couldn’t she smile at me like that? Where did it go wrong?

“Of course, Master Katara.” The child said. The waiter ran off to the kitchen, probably to tell his other co-workers that “He talked to the famous Master Katara.” 

Stuff like this makes me want to just take Katara, put her in my pocket, and never allow her to leave. 

Obviously, that can’t happen. 

I watched as her and Jet had a conversation. Jet had his iconic smirk on his face, Katara had her angelic smile, and Kanako was on her lap, minding his own business. 

This is going to be a long night. 

-

We all got back to the house and decided to have a nice night by the firepit. I had no problem with that. 

As we were walking towards the camp ground, I could see Katara and Suki talking in hushed voices. They looked almost, amused? Scared? Embarrassed? I have no clue, but whatever they were talking about, I knew it wasn’t exactly good. 

As I was walking, I felt a tug on my arm that was on my side. I looked down to see Kanako. He was holding my hand in his tiny one. Okay, so he was holding two of my fingers because he can only hold so much. 

“Hi Filord Zuko.” Kanako said. 

“Hey, Kanako. You’re getting better with saying my name.” I watched as Kanako smiled while looking up at me with his big gold eyes. 

“Ownly ‘cause momma’s been sayin’ it a lot.” I paused. 

“What do you mean, Kanako?” I asked him. He just looked at me and shrugged. 

“I don’t undewstand what momma says.” I can’t exactly blame him. He is only two, even if we all think he is older. 

As we approach the firepit, I try to spot Katara. I see her sitting in between Suki and Toph with Kanako on her lap, leaving no room for me. 

What did I do? 

Everyone was making conversation with each other. I would join in here and there, but I couldn’t help but let my mind wander to my relationship with Katara. Why won’t she talk to me?

“Oh my, I forgot to bring Kanako’s crackers!” Katara exclaimed as she got up from her seat and started walking back towards the house. 

“Should someone go with her?” I asked.  _ Should I go with her? _ Was the real question. 

“Sparky, you would love to go with her, wouldn’t you?” Toph said with a smug look on her face. I raised and eyebrow at her, but it was no use. She couldn’t see, and she could already feel my heart beating fast. 

I was about to respond when I smelt something burning. I dismissed it at first, thinking it was just the firewood from the firepit in front of me, but that was until I heard a cry of pain. 

_ Katara’s _ cry of pain.

-

I walked into the kitchen, opening cabinets trying to find Kanako’s snack for the night. I found them, gave myself a pat on the back, and walked out of the house. Just as I stepped outside though, a fireball came right at my face. 

I bent some water from the humid air and stopped it from hitting me just inches away. I looked around and saw five or more men that started to attack me. I dropped the crackers and started to fight back. 

I was holding up pretty good, but I could only defend myself. It would have been better for me to actually do some damage, but I couldn’t make any extra moves, for there was only just one of me and more of them. 

I noticed that the door to the house was starting to burn. I bent all of the men to the side, giving me just enough time to put out the fire. 

Terrible decision, honestly. 

As I turned around, one of the men shot fire right at me. I tried to bend some water to protect myself, but I was too late. 

The fire hit my chest, burning my clothing and my stomach. I cried in pain and tried to fight back. I had been burnt before, but nothing could compare to this. 

They didn’t try to hurt me after that, they just tried to get to me. I backed away from them, but I was starting to feel a little dizzy. 

Maybe I could rest my eyes for just a second? 

That’s when I heard more footsteps. I realized it was the rest of the gaang. I sighed in relief, trying to ignore the black dots coming into my vision. 

“Katara!” I heard someone scream. Who was that? 

I couldn’t stand that pain anymore. I fell to the ground, trying to keep my eyes open. I could hear yelling and shouting. If I wasn’t mistaken, the wind was picking up rapidly too. I felt someone kneel down beside me. 

“Momma?” My son cried. Through my half lidded eyes, I could see tears streaming down his face. My heart broke to see him cry. I picked up my hand and cupped his cheek. 

“Hi, sweetie. Momma’s tired.” I said. I started to close my eyes, not being able to stay away any longer. 

The last thing I heard were the cries of my son, and the screams and calls from my loved ones around me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, lets pray for Katara. :(


End file.
